Forgotten
by Chocolate Ripple
Summary: I never wanted to take a trip into the forest… I didn't want to be chased by a tornado either… [Idea taken from Nowhere Boys, but not a Nowhere Boys crossover.] {BEING REWRITTEN! ;P}
1. Gone - Charlie and Snoopy I

**PLEASE READ THIS:** So far I've pretty much received no reviews on this fanfiction at all, and I've only received about thirty views, which I find a little disappointing.

I will say that I'm starting a new chapter which will be 'Linus and Frieda I', and soon after that I'll start more. But I might take a little break from posting until some people actually read this. x3

(I hope I don't sound rude or anything. But hey, if you're reading this, thank you for reading! :D)

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: <strong>Loosely connected to my other Peanuts' fanfictions. This story has taken its idea from the television show "Nowhere Boys", but it is not connected to that TV show, which is why it isn't in the crossover section. Charlie/Lucy/Schroeder is 13, Violet/Shermy/Patty is 14, Linus/Sally is 12. Set in 2015.

Has mild swearing, as well as mentions of suicide and other things.

**SUGGESTION: **You probably haven't read every single Peanuts comic, I strongly suggest you go on 'peanuts wikia com' and quickly read a little bit about every single human character. This will help when reading this because I might reference characters you don't know, and you should probably go check up on them.

(If I had to, I would say that this is **_something you have to do to understand the story_**, but whatever. ;P)

Also, remember, there's a difference between 'Patty' and 'Peppermint Patty'!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Peanuts and most of the characters in this story. Charles M. Schulz created them. This disclaimer applies to the rest of the fanfiction.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter One: <em>**_Gone – Charlie and Snoopy I_

* * *

><p><strong><em>POV:<em>**_ Third Person, then Charlie Brown_

* * *

><p>"Hurry up, Charlie Brown… we might find ourselves a seat on the bus this time!" Linus stated, worried.<p>

Charlie Brown moaned, as his friend Linus Van Pelt pushed him out his own door into the brisk summer air. "Goodbye, Big Brother! Don't come back!" Sally slammed the door behind them. Charlie Brown groaned again, as he stepped over the burnt remains of the Red Picnic Table, and jumped over a large dirt pile. "She's probably running up the stairs to move her stuff into my room as we speak…"

"Don't worry about it, Charlie Brown." Linus said, smiling, as they walked, fixing their backpacks. "Let's just hope that when we go to camp, we won't find any queen snakes. Or gully cats!" He said, becoming anxious again.

Charlie sighed, knowing how Linus always despised the first few days of camp. They were going to a new camp, so hopefully Linus will enjoy it quicker. He looked back at his house before they continued walking. The garden was full of weeds, and the mailbox looked half-broken from the times Snoopy had slept in there. Charlie's dad or mother never had time to fix it, as they had other work to do. The rocks and pebbles were positioned in a way that one could assume a tornado had went through the front yard, and left the actual house alone. _At least the red paint looks good. _He thought to himself, as they walked along the cobblestone path that led to the footpath.

"Heya, Chuck!" Called a voice from behind. Not bothering to turn around, Peppermint Patty jogged to catch up with Chuck. "Marcie managed to not come to camp this year. Can ya' believe it, Chuck? She didn't want to come! Franklin's'tayin behind with her as well. Oh, heya Linus! How's Lucille doin'?"

"She was forced to go to camp this year as well. Not that she doesn't deserve it." Linus said, shrugging.

"I'm just afraid she's going to start slugging people." Remarked Charlie. "Remember how two years ago she bet someone up just for asking her where the toilets were?"

"That was nothing compared to the time when she heard someone think out loud; "That blond boy playing the piano is cute."! She stalked her all day, and then pushed her into the lake!" Patty giggled, Linus laughed and Chuck chuckled. They continued walking along the footpath. They normally didn't walk to this part of the neighborhood. Schroeder's house was at the corner (1770 James Street), listened out for Beethoven music.

"He's packing too." Said Linus, gesturing to Schroeder's house. "Oh." Charlie said sheepisly.

One street led to the Van Pelt residence and the baseball park, while the other led to a part of the neighborhood they normally didn't visit. They continued walking, until they found themselves at the bus station. The air was still lightly warm, the clouds blocking most of the sun's harsh rays.

"Oh, here it is! By the way, Chuck, is Snoopy coming this year?"

"Yeah, I think I saw him packing. But recently, the camp buses we've been on always has a sign that says 'No Dogs Allowed', so how will he come? I dunno. He might turn up with a flock of birds, he might shovel a tunnel there – heck, I thought I saw him buying motorcycle parts on eBay!"

They all laughed as they clambered onto the bus. "We made it! And the bus is only about a quarter-full." Exclaimed Linus. They sat down in the five-seat back row. Charlie smiled – he hardly ever sits in the back row. "So, Linus, what do you know about this camp? Like, you're the one everyone turns to for info, right?" Asked Peppermint Patty, intrigued. Linus beamed with slight pride on the fact that his friends still turned to him for information about certain things.

"I have been scouring information, Patty… it's a camp for boys and girls, so we won't be separated… it's surrounded by large forest, and it doesn't have a lake. However, there is one large mountain which spurts a waterfall, which leads to a river. There are also no tennis courts – Snoopy told me that, in a sense – and apparently it has the worst lunches, but the best dinners and breakfasts."

"Any dinner is better the one we have had at other camps." Muttered Patty, as Charlie and Linus laughed. The bus was now half-full.

"Hmm… yes, that's all I know. Wait, I did know one more thing… it was important, but of course I forgot it…" Linus remained in thought, his brow furrowing. "Hey, blockhead!" Yelled a new voice.

"Lucille! How you doin'?" Greeted Patty to Lucy.

"Hot! Disgustingly hot! Repulsively, revoltingly, unbelievably hot! The temperature literally rose ten degrees in ten seconds, and all the clouds disappeared!" Remarked Lucy, shuffling in next to Patty and Charlie.

"That's not possible." Said Linus, looking up immediately. "It takes at least five to forty-five minutes for a cumulus cloud to disappear in these weather conditions completely, and it was mildly cool before we walked into the bus."

Lucy sighed, not bothering to argue with her little brother's 'logic'.

"She's telling the truth for once, Linus." Pig-Pen moved in next to Linus, at the far corner of the five-seated back row.

Lucy didn't bother to ask Pig-Pen what he meant by 'for once'.

"Normally my dirt keeps me cool, which it did for a little bit, but just before I walked onto the bus it became blistering hot. And yes, all the clouds disappeared from the sky. It was quite peculiar, but really…" Pig-Pen broke out into a grin. "Who cares?! We're about to go off to a new camp, guys! Woo! Do any of you know anything about this camp?"

Linus repeated the details he knew to Pig-Pen as the bus filled up more. "Again, there is one important detail I'm missing… of course, it's the important one."

More people, more greetings. Shermy and Patty walked in together, and sat in front of the group of five. Sometimes, people would ask Patty 'Why aren't you dating Shermy?'.

"Can I live with him, properly, all on my own? When we can, we'll start dating." Was Patty's usual excuse (or response, take your pick) when asked, even though it didn't happen often. After that person leaves, she remarks to her close friends, "I don't even see Shermy that much anymore.".

Shermy didn't really associate with the gang anymore, and Charlie didn't know why he left. The last time he remembered seeing him, in fact, was the first time Crumby Cookies opened up on a Friday.

Violet walked in behind them, with Frieda in tow. She sat behind them, Frieda taking the aisle seat. Schroeder walked in and sat in front of Lucy. The girl that was originally crabby because of the sudden scorching weather was now all fine and kept peeking at Schroeder, who was listening to an iPod. "I don't like the feel of the headphones, but it's worth it! I can hear Beethoven all the time, and many different variations of the same song!" He had said when he received it a couple of months ago.

"What's the time?" Asked Patty. Lucy checked her iPhone, while Peppermint Patty and Charlie sighed. Even Schroeder and Shermy had iPods. They still had Blackberries.

"It's 11:18am, July 14th… and obviously, 2015." She smirked. Charlie looked around the bus. It seemed like your average school bus, yet they were going to a camp. From Charlie memory, it was called 'Camp Xef-something'. He could only remember that it started with an 'X'.

"This bus driver is probably going to be one of those people that do things at the exact time." Linus commented.

"How can you tell?" Asked Charlie, perplexed.

"He's staring at the digital clock intently." Pointed out Linus. Everyone that heard attempted to lean and look at the elderly driver. He was fidgeting, as if he couldn't wait to leave.

Lucy smirked, and opened the 'Clock' application. She tapped on the analog clock. "It's 11:19am… and sixteen seconds."

"You're really doing this?" Asked Violet, rolling her eyes.

Lucy smiled. "Don't worry, I'm just going to prove my brother wrong… again… twenty-four seconds."

Everyone except Linus (who was attempting to look outside the window, even though Pig-Pen's dust cloud was in the way) stared intently at Lucy's clock, just as the driver did with the digital clock. It was boring, but hey, it was something to do.

"Ten seconds." Lucy said, glancing upwards at the driver, who's foot was now at the pedal. The whole bus was pretty much full.

Everyone counted silently in their head. _Three… two… one…_

_SCREEEEECH! _The old bus driver slammed his foot on the pedal, as the bus's tires went round and round. The bus moved forward, the dial saying it was driving 25 miles per hour.

Linus smirked, but didn't bother to turn to Lucy. She angrily closed her phone and crossed her hands.

The gang laughed, and went back to talking to one another. Something went through Charlie's mind.

"Hey, Linus?"

"Yes, Charlie Brown?"

"How did Snoopy tell you there are no tennis courts?"

Linus smirked again. "When I went inside your house to call you, Snoopy was definitely packing stuff in a backpack – the 'stuff' being things you normally pack to go to camp. He was also removing tennis equipment from that bag."

Charlie frowned. "But how does Snoopy know what the camp's going to be like?"

Linus smiled, as if he were waiting for this moment. "When you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, is the answer."

"Where'd you get that quote from? " I asked, impressed. Linus usually had good quotes, but this one seemed more helpful.

He smirked. "I made it myself. Now, please, Charlie Brown, don't interrupt me, I'm still trying to remember that important detail…"

The bus chatted as Charlie stayed silent, letting Linus think. He also didn't want to interrupt someone else's conversation and 'Say the wrong thing', like he normally does.

Lucy and Patty were in an argument about boxing, saying which type of punch was better. Patty was talking to Frieda and Violet, while Shermy looked out the window. Pig-Pen attempted to make conversation with Schroeder, who was sitting by himself. (Though that was quite difficult, as Schroeder was listening to his headphones, which Pig-Pen didn't see, and they were on opposite sides of the bus.)

About four minutes into the drive, Linus snapped his fingers.

"I got it!" A few people turned to him. "Got what?" Asked Pig-Pen.

"The important detail I forgot. The last detail is..." the bus screeched to a stop. Some people attempted to look outside, to see if something had happened, or if they were just at a stop light.

"…the camp is only five minutes away! Yes, I remember reading that is only five miles away from here…"

The children on the bus started jostling, trying to run out of the bus as quick as they could. "OOF!" Charlie was flung back into the back row somehow, as he was just about to walk out.

Charlie Brown was last, as usual. He said 'Thank you.' to the bus driver, and walked out, immediately feeling the scorching heat on his skin.

"Gee, it's quite hot!" He remarked.  
>"Yes… interesting, hey?" Said the bus driver. Charlie turned around. There was a tag on the bus driver's shirt – Stan.<p>

"It definitely wasn't this before, in the mornin'. Well, I'll be seein' you 'round, kid." Said Stan, as he closed the doors, and drove up.

Charlie ran to catch up to Peppermint Patty, Linus and Lucy. Lucy, as usual, was fussing about something.

"No clouds here either! Just blistering, hot, revolting, sickening, nauseating heat!"  
>"Does it matter that much?" Said Linus, not wanting to hear his sister's negative speech on heat.<p>

"Yes! Yes it-" She stopped as soon as they walked into the building. "Ah, air conditioning! My savior!"

There were about three hundred people in the auditorium. The host started talking in the microphone, and started explaining the camp rules and things. They would wake up at 7:00am and go to bed by 10:00pm, the latest.

"Thank goodness Marcie isn't here. She stays up 'till 3 o'clock, doin' only one thing – studying!" Whispered Patty to Charlie. Charlie smiled.

They would be allowed to write to anyone once per day, which Charlie was grateful for. He promised to send a letter every day to his parents, if he could.

The host concluded, wishing everyone a happy time at Camp Xilef. [Not Xy-lef, Xil-ef.]

Walking out and checking the rosters, the gang found that they were all in the same group and barrack.

"Interesting coincidence." Mused Linus.  
>Violet shrugged. "At least this means I can tease Charlie Brown every day!" She giggled, turning to Patty, who just frowned at her. Charlie sighed, knowing what was to come.<p>

The girls were in the room opposite to the boys. They unpacked their objects, and walked outside.

"Uh-oh." Muttered Peppermint Patty, as passed by another group. "What?" Whispered Charlie. He then realized where she was looking at.

Thibault and Joe Agate were teasing some random kid that was clearly a couple of years younger than them. The kid managed to run away, but then they turned to Peppermint Patty, Linus and Charlie Brown.

"Well, well, well, look who's here." The two boys walked over. There was a large dirt mound, which Thibault stepped on to make himself appear taller. Linus frowned at the dirt pile, as if he knew something about it.

"She-male, blanket boy, and… Charlie Brown. You can say the name as an insult." Thibault said, and he laughed with Joe.

"We didn't see you three on the bus! Did'ya miss it again?" Smirked Joe.

Patty nearly punched them, but Charlie stopped (or held, take your pick) her hand.

"They want that, Patty." Muttered Charlie. Patty tried to control her breathing. Linus starred at the dirt pile, a smile forming in his mouth.

"You going to fall in the pool again, Charlie Brown? Or would'ya like a little push?" Sniggered Joe, stepping closer to them.

"Yeah!" Laughed Thibault threateningly. "How about we- hey, blanket boy!" He stopped midsentence, and glared towards Linus. "What are you grinning about?" They all turned to Linus, who's smile was now a large grin.

"Nothing." Said Linus, his grin still growing. A faint revving noise could be heard. The noise grew louder as Joe stepped into Linus' face.

"Want me to slap that smile of your face, kid? 'Cause I-"

_CRASH!_ "UGH!" Yelled Thibault, who crashed into Joe. "AHH!"

There were no adults to be seen, but many children turned around to watch the sudden commotion.

A gleaming (slightly dirty) red motorbike had come through the hole, with a yellow sidecar no less. Birds hopped out of the sidecar, all in uniform.

Charlie couldn't believe his eyes. The short driver hopped off the motorcycle, and took his helmet off.

_Well, that was fun. _Thought Snoopy, as he started pushing his motorbike into a bush. The members of 'Snoopy's Beagle Scouts' followed him.

Charlie brought a palm to his face. "Good grief!"

…**.…**

Group #3 was canoeing in the stream that connected to a waterfall, which was their first and only activity for the day.

"So, how did you know that Snoopy was going to pop out of the dirt pile? Asked Charlie to Linus, who were sharing a canoe, attempting to swim peacefully.

"I remembered seeing that exact same dirt pile near your house, exact size anyway. Plus, I remembered what you said earlier; 'He might turn up with a flock of birds, he might shovel a tunnel there – heck, I thought I saw him buying motorcycle parts on eBay!' I knew, that somehow with your luck, it would be all three!"

Charlie scratched his head. "That's a pretty long guess, if you were certain that he might actually bring a motorbike."

Linus laughed shakily. "Erm, I thought I saw something metal in the bush… it might've been the motorcycle?" Charlie shrugged, and continued canoeing.

…**….**

Charlie had written the letter at around 8:00pm, writing that everything was fine and Snoopy was with him. _He's currently in his 'Beagle Scout' attire, so he should be fine. _He wrote.

The second day was uneventful. Joe Agate and Thibault were clearly plotting something. Pig-Pen reported that he heard them say "Charlie Brown" and "three days time".

Charlie sighed. "We're here for fourteen days. If they need three days to prepare for something, it'll probably be very humiliating."  
>"Don't worry, Charlie Brown. If I'm there, I may slug them for ya!" Said Lucy, grinning.<p>

"Er… thanks." '_May'? _He wondered.

As Linus had said, the breakfast and dinner were amazing, but for lunch all they received was a rotten apple and a stale sandwich.

At night, Charlie wrote to his parents at six. _The food here is great… mostly._

On the third day, an announcement was made in the cafeteria as everyone was finishing breakfast. Tonight there would be a 'orienteering adventure' in the forest.

Shermy smiled and Violet looked excited. "Oo, orienteering! My dad was great at that!"

The host said there would be no prizes – Lucy and Violet groaned – and that they would have to do it in pairs, with people in their group.

The cafeteria suddenly became abrupt with noise, people quickly choosing who to be with and who not to be with. The children immediately silenced when they heard "However, you have to be with a person of a different gender!"  
>He then concluded wishing everyone a happy day.<p>

Breakfast still went on for five more minutes, and people quickly started talking again.

"How about you with meeEEEee, Schroeder?" Lucy sung, fluttering her eyebrows.

"Huh? Uh…" Schroeder didn't mind Lucy, but she was clearly on one of her bad days today.

"No, sorry, I'm, uh, with, uh…" Lucy was about to say 'It's settled!', like she has every other time, but Schroeder would not let her win today. Schroeder turned to the girl that was sitting next to him, on the right!

"Patty!" _Shit! _He thought immediately. Patty didn't even hear him, and she was clearly partners with Shermy…

"Huh?" Said another voice. Schroeder whipped around to his left. He was saved!

"Yes! I'm with Peppermint Patty over here!"

Patty's eyes widened, surprised. She hardly associated with Schroeder. She quickly looked at the situation, and realised why she wanted to be with him.

"Oh, uh, yeah… that's right." She said, rubbing her head.

Lucy spluttered. "Wha-what?!"

Meanwhile, Charlie looked disappointed. The only girl he could ask was Patty, and now there was pretty much no-one else. After Linus asked Frieda, (who agreed, as they were in the same year level) there was practically no-one except Violet and Lucy.

Pig-Pen bit his lip, and quickly chose the smarter option. (For him, anyway.)

"Violet?" He asked, uncertain.

"Sure." She responded curtly, looking distastefully at Charlie Brown.

The bell rang before anyone else could speak. Everyone quickly got up, and all the groups went to their activities.

…**…**

It was Group #3's turn.

Charlie had quickly written and posted his letter before the 8:10 pm orientating 'adventure', stating that he was about to go on a 'bushwalk' in the letter.

A new group was meant to start every thirty minutes, and it was meant to start at 7pm, but an incident with a beagle and some birds attempting to steal food from the camp cafeteria caused them to start ten minutes late.

Each pair was meant to go every two minutes, and the mapping experience should only take forty minutes.

"Just what I wanted, a forty minute walk into leaves with nothing but a flashlight and some food." Muttered Violet, snickering, even though she had said earlier that she likes doing these types of things.

Shermy and Patty were first. They were given a map, compass, a list of fauna and flora, and a flashlight. There were given some rations earlier, which were stuffed into their pockets. All of children had also stowed their phones/pods in their pockets, so they could check the time or listen to music. (Even though they weren't allowed, no-one checked their pockets.)

They walked into the damp, shady forest. The trees were giving enough light, and the leaves were a medium-sized shape. Some trees grew around in a wonky way, as if they had been forced to look like that way.

Shermy looked around, restless. "Just want to get out, huh?" Asked Patty, smiling. He nodded. "Yeah. This kind of 'nature walk' just seems kind of boring."

"I agree." They managed to make it to the end of the dirt path. Shermy brought out his iPod, but then put it away. "Low battery." He muttered.

Patty laughed. "I think we have to go this way, Sherm." Shermy nodded, and they continued along the forest.

Peppermint Patty and Schroeder were next, and were given the same objects. They walked into Xilef Forest. Schroeder had managed to bring his iPod along, but wasn't currently listening to any music.

"You owe me one." Said Patty to Schroeder. Schroeder nodded.

"I do. I'm sorry for making you be my partner. I don't even know much about you, really. Just that you're good at baseball."

Patty blushed lightly. "Yeah, I guess… I sorta was going to ask someone else, though."

Schroeder nodded as the dirt path became twigs and leaves. He quickly looked down at his map. He didn't need the flashlight, even though the trees were eluding most of the light.

"Charlie Brown, right?"

Patty blushed again, a darker shade of red this time. "How'd ya' know?"

Schroeder smirked. "Slightly obvious. Linus, Pig-Pen and I figured it out, anyway. The rest of them haven't, I don't think."  
>Patty nodded, biting her lip. "I think we have to go this way…" she said pointing to her map.<p>

Pig-Pen and Violet were next. As they went into the bush, Violet felt like she was in a dirt lake, while Pig-Pen felt like he had found his true home.

"Eugh! Is that mud?" Shrieked Violet, as she hopped away from the dirt.

"It's just mud, Violet. Stop being so cliché and jump in it a little."  
>"I-…" Violet became quiet as she stared at the mud. Pig-Pen frowned, concerned.<p>

"You alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah, just… I used to be obsessed with mud pies." Pig-Pen laughed. "You?!"

"Yeah, me." She blushed. "Back when I was less snobby, and I 'like-liked' Charlie Brown…"

"YOU WHAT?!" Pig-Pen yelled, making Violet fall into the mud.

Charlie Brown and Lucy were about to go. Charlie was exasperated and depressed, as usual. Lucy was cranky and crabby, as usual. He wished that he could go with anyone, anyone else besides Lucy, but Charlie Brown had no choice. He didn't even know how to use a map, and knowing Lucy, he might run out on him.  
><em>Why do I have so much bad luck? <em>Charlie shook his head, until he looked up and saw someone else into the forest…  
>"Snoopy!" He whispered sharply. The dog turned, and walked up to the boy, his birds tailing behind.<br>_What does this kid want now? I was just about to show the Beagle Scouts this forest! _  
>"If you play along, you can have two trays of choc chips when you we get home!" Snoopy instantly shut up, (or thought up, take your pick) and told his birds to wait at the end of the dirt path in the forest.<br>"You've got a dog here, boy?" Said the gruff voice of the counselor. He passed the utensils to Lucy and Charlie.  
>"Yes, sir. The host said that our partner must be a person of any gender. If we have a group of three, surely a dog is allowed?"<br>He eyed him suspiciously. "We have no rules against dogs, but I thought the buses did…" He shrugged. "I'll let it pass. Go on through."

Linus waved to Charlie as Lucy, Snoopy and Charlie Brown walked along the dirt path. _So we're going in here anyway. Fantastic._

"You brought Snoopy, I see." Remarked Lucy, annoyed. "Since you've got a partner, I don't need to baby you. I'm going to run ahead." Charlie shrugged. He had Snoopy, which was worth a lot of Lucy's to him. And at least Snoopy knew how to navigate a map.

"See you!" She ran along the dirt path, until she couldn't be seen. You could hear her yell of "STUPID BIRDS!". Charlie and Snoopy winced.

"Those were probably your scouts, huh?" Snoopy nodded, irritated.

_Hopefully that stupid girl didn't disassemble them. They're so clueless, those birds._

At the end of the dirt path, there were no birds to be seen. The sky was starting to darken.

"Will they be able to find the way back to the camp by themselves?" Snoopy nodded.

_They're birds. They'll just fly. _He said, even though Charlie couldn't hear him.

Pushing in front of Charlie, Snoopy kept in the lead. He snatched the map out from Charlie's hands. Charlie didn't complain. He was glad that at least someone knew where they were going.

Snoopy kept pointing out which direction to go. After fifteen minutes, he stopped. "Something wrong, Snoopy?"

He nodded. He remembered he couldn't talk, so he pointed at the map, showing him the path it had on it.

"The path says to go at the very edge of the map… but this path ahead seems clear. That's the problem, right?" He said, uncertain.

Snoopy nodded, and shrugged.

They walked as the map said, and came to the edge of a mountain. The trees seemed to grow thicker here, and the leaves were larger, giving less light. There was a large blueberry bush to the at right before the start of the ledge. Charlie hesitated. "You sure this is the right way, Snoopy? On the map, we're meant to go in a circle after this part, but it would've been easier with that other clear path before…"

Snoopy nodded, uncertain himself. The ledge seemed wide enough to fit four people, so they could possibly walk across that. Neither of them could tell if it was a manmade or natural ledge. There was a large boulder that resembled the shape of a cartoon-like raindrop.

As they walked, the rocks and pebbles were arranged in certain ways that seemed manmade and natural at the same time. The sky was now mostly dark, though there was a half-moon which gave some light. Charlie Brown turned brought out his Blackberry. "8:41." He muttered. It was then when it happened.

Charlie turned on his torch just as Snoopy, who was in the lead, tripped over a rock. "ACK!" Snoopy managed to squeak. "SNOOPY!" Charlie yelled. However, as he attempted to grab Snoopy, he fell with him. They tumbled down the rocky mountain, and landed on a pile of dirt.

Charlie got up, groaning. Snoopy dug at the pile of dirt, and nearly fell in the large hole. "Snoopy!" Charlie managed to catch him this time.

_Thanks, kid. _He muttered.

"This dirt pile…" Charlie frowned, and then recognized its familiarity."It's the same as your motorcycle one, isn't it?"

Snoopy nodded. "Could we go in it to walk back to camp?" Snoopy shook his head, and shuddered, remembering the gravel that nearly suffocated him and the cobwebs from various spiders.

"What's down there, anyway? Looks like… a mineshaft? An abandoned mineshaft, Snoopy?"

Snoopy nodded again.

They looked up at the mountain. It was way too steep and rocky to climb up without proper gear. There were various jagged stones sharply pointing out of the mountain, and some moss were growing in some places.

"Well, you still have the map." Charlie said weakly. Snoopy looked at his paw, but there was nothing there. Charlie facepalmed.  
>"Good grief…"<br>They weren't sure whether to walk along the mountain, because the fall had messed with their sense of direction. They walked for another hour. Charlie Brown could only shout words like "Coo-ee!" In hope someone would hear him.

He checked his phone. He then observed his surroundings and realised they were back at the mountain. "Good grief… it's 9:38pm, and we've been walking in a circle this whole time, Snoopy! We might have to sleep here… have you ever slept in a forest before?"

Snoopy half-nodded. _You could say…_

"Alright, well, do you know how to make fire?" Snoopy picked up two sticks, and then walked deeper into the forest, until they couldn't see the precipitous mountain. He then dug some dirt to the stone layer, rubbed them together, blew on them, and _fwah! _

"Fire! How did you know there was coal there, Snoopy?"

Snoopy shrugged with slight pride. _A have a natural instinct for these things._

They made a natural shelter with large leaves and boulders, the thick gargantuan leaves covering the boulder as well.

Charlie brought out his rations, and took out some bread. He held it above the fire. He would normally drop something like this, but he held it as if it was his life.

He gave half of it to Snoopy, who for once didn't gobble down his food.

"Who knows how long we'll be out here, Snoopy…" He attempted to do the math in his head.  
>"I think sixty minutes… no, ninety… wait…"<p>

He re-did the math.

"I think we can make it back to the camp tomorrow, Snoopy. I remember the bus driver, Stan, went 25 miles per hour, I think, and it took five minutes to get here, so it would roughly take us seventy-five minutes to walk five miles… I think."

Snoopy nodded. _At least this kid knows 'how to math'._

"I think we'll be alright, Snoopy. Let's get some sleep. At least we'll be alr-" _Ptatatatat…_

"Oh no…" It started to rain, lightly at first, and then heavily. "Good grief…"

Snoopy blew the fire out when Charlie went to sleep. Even though there were large leaves and boulders protecting them, he didn't want to burn in his sleep.  
>He then also fell asleep, listening to the sound of the rain.<p>

…**….**

_Whirrr…_

Snoopy yawned as he woke up, and shook the Round-Headed Kid awake. "Wha-oh! We're in the forest, aren't we?"

Snoopy nodded, and walked outside, stretching. He opened his eyes, and yelped. He ran back 'inside' the small shelter.

The 'whiring' sound was stronger. Snoopy was clutching on to Charlie for dear life, who abruptly woke up. "Snoopy, what's wrong? What's that whiring sound?"

Snoopy whined, and attempted to push him back, but Charlie walked out. His eyes widened, and he only had one word.

"Run!" They both ran for their lives, as an enormous tornado formed. It seemed to be alive - chasing both of them deeper into the forest.

"It's chasing us! How?!" Yelled Charlie. Snoopy didn't look back…

…but the one time he did, Snoopy ran into a tree that had an inconvenient pointy bend that was definitely natural, but different to the other trees.

Charlie quickly ran back to pick up Snoopy, who was rubbing his nose, but it was too late. _It would've gained on us anyway._ Was Charlie Brown's last thought, before being swallowed up by the gargantuan tornado.

…**...**

Blackness. I groaned, and then attempted to sit up. I felt woozy. "Snoopy…" I muttered. "You 'kay?"

Snoopy whined, standing up. I observed him, looking for any bruises or scratches. "You don't seem to have any injuries, except something on your nose… do I?" Snoopy looked around him, and then shook his head.

"That was a weird tornado…" I muttered. I stood up, and attempted to brush of the mounds of mud and dirt. The twigs and dirt fell off easily, but some sludge was still stuck on the bottom of my yellow zig-zag shirt.

"Pig-Pen would be proud… gosh, Pig-Pen and the other guys! Do you think they'll send a search party?" Snoopy shrugged. _Hopefully._ He seemed to say. I looked around, seeing where we were. Turning around, I noticed the colossal steep mountain. The rocks jagged out as they did before, giving no indication it was ascendable in any way.

"We're back to the mountain, I guess… I don't see that pointy tree that you hit your noise on before, however. I wonder how we survived with no cuts? Except the little bit on your nose, Snoopy, from that sharp tree…"

Snoopy barked excitedly. I whipped around, and could just make out Snoopy behind a thick tree that had ants crawling all over it. I jogged over, and cried out in surprise.

"A natural ramp that leads up the mountain! Excellent work, Snoopy!" Snoopy beamed (I think) with pride. We trudged up the ledge, trying hard not to trip over a sharp stone.

A large blueberry bush awaited us at the top. "This might be the blueberry bush that we saw yesterday!" I yelled breathlessly, the emotion of hope filling me.

We tramped through the bush with every ounce of strength we could, and we finally made it through to the other side.

"Look! It's the rain drop rock!" I cried, pointing to the boulder that you could say was shaped like an animated rain drop.

"WE MADE IT!" Snoopy danced, and we both felt rejoiced. "Alright, Snoopy. The clearing should be that way, and from there, we can make our way back to the camp!" I opened my phone. "Good grief! 10:06am! Let's sprint it, Snoopy, it will probably take half the time!" I felt elated, full of power and speed. _I just made it out of a forest with just myself and Snoopy! I know when I get back to Camp Xilef, Lucy and Violet would probably start teasing me for falling down a cliff, but I don't care! I'm alive! Alive and happy!_

Snoopy seemed to feel the same way as I thought, and we both ran straight, jumping over logs and medium-sized boulders. I tried to savour my good mood for as long as I could – knowing my luck, I'll probably lose it as soon as I arrive at camp. So I attempted to make the most of it.

"Look! The dirt path!" I exclaimed, grinning. I check my phone. 10:27am. "Let's slow down, Snoopy… another few minutes and we should be back at camp." Snoopy nodded, eager to find his Beagle Scouts (he was still in his Scout attire.).

However, as soon we burst out of the forest, our smiles quickly deflated. Something was obviously wrong.

Snoopy whined, as if to say, _Where are all the children?_

"I wish I knew, Snoopy… maybe they're all inside for some activity…" I checked the time. 10:30. I instantly breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's alright, Snoopy. The campers are all in the cafeteria, eating breakfast." Snoopy sighed too.

We walked into the camp, noticing the some tents weren't set up yet. I frowned.

"That's weird. No counselors setting anything up?" Snoopy shrugged. He was just anxious to start eating.  
>We finally arrived at the door to the cafeteria. "Shouldn't they be wide open?" I asked, beginning to worry. Snoopy sniffed the air, and frowned. <em>I don't hear any kids chattering, and I don't smell any food either…<em> I looked through the window, and then gasped in shock.

"Snoopy! There's no-one in there!" I looked around frantically, immediately becoming as scared as a lone child, lost in the shops or the streets, looking for my parents in a strange unfamiliar place. Snoopy also looked around frantically, looking for any sign of life. He scurried over to a bush, and yelped when he found there was nothing in there.

"Is that the place where you put your motorbike? I asked." He nodded, stunned. His homemade motorcycle was gone! Where could that be? Heck, it's not like that's the only thing that's gone… _the whole camp has became a ghost town!_ I thought, more petrified than I have ever been in my life.

Snoopy then yelped, and pointed over to the camp centre.

"Is that…" I narrowed my eyes. "A taxicab?"

Sure enough, as we walked over to it, a taxicab was laying in the middle of the camp grounds, as if it were waiting for us. It was positioned in the same place where we were dropped off. I hesitated, about to knock on the door…

"Hey! You kids!" Snoopy and I jumped in shock, and turned around to see an elderly man walking towards them. He seemed familiar, but also looked light-hearted.

"You're both a little early! Camp doesn't start for a week an' a day, ya'know!" He half-grinned at them.

"Uhm, could we pay for a taxi ride?" I asked meekly.

"A taxi ride?!" The driver laughed heartily. "Did you two walk all the way here? That would take around seventy-five minutes, ya'know!"

I attempted to shrug, unsure of what was going on. Was this some massive prank? Would the world really go this far to prank Charlie Brown?

"Well, I guess I was about to leave anyway, hey? You got money?"

My face suddenly became pale. "I, uh…"

Snoopy put up his paw, and took of his hat. He dug around his hat, like a pocket, and brought out a twenty-dollar note. I looked at him amazed.

"Snoopy, how did you… never mind, I won't ask. There's our money."

The driver started guffawing, and I chuckled a little too. I was still uncertain to what was going on, but going back to town seemed easier.

"So, where are you going, kid?"

"Erm, how about around James Street?"  
>"Only a few minutes away? Fine by me." The driver slammed his foot on the pedal, and attempted to make light conversation.<p>

"So, what's your name?"

"Charlie Brown, sir."

"Charlie Brown…" He mused. "Brown… that name sounds familiar."  
>"He's a barber, sir."<p>

"Ah! Yes, he's my barber. He's a good man, he is… are you his son?" I nodded. "He never mentioned that… must mean he's dedicated to his work, eh?"

I wasn't to sure to feel dejected on the fact that he hasn't been mentioned or glad on the fact that his father works hard. I was certain that he mentioned to me mentioning to others that he mentioned me… and one of my teachers once said 'You're that barber's son, aren't you? Yes, he talks about you a lot…'. At least, I thought my teacher said that… did he really? My head ached at the train of thought I just thought of.

As they turned into the town, the driver spoke again. "My name's Stan, anyway." I raised an eyebrow. Stan… that sounds familiar… wait, Stan?

"Um, I don't mean to be rude, Sir, but weren't you a bus driver?"

"Ha!" He yelled, making Snoopy (who was sleeping) jump. "I used to be a bus driver, but I ain't anymore. I guess I must've drove you in a bus before, eh? For school?"  
>I wasn't sure whether to nod or look confused. I chose nodding. "I think so…"<p>

"Ah, here's your stop. This is where I used to pick up people for various camps, in my old bus." He smiled. "That's five bucks, kid."

I gave the note and was exchanged change. "Well, see you 'round, Charlie Brown!" Laughed Stan, as he closed the door and drove off.

I looked over at Snoopy. His Beagle Scout attire had seemed to disappear as soon as we got off the taxi. Who knew where it went. "Come on, Snoopy, let's go home…"

…**….**

And this is when our true troubles started. As I was making my way through the street, I started talking to Snoopy.

"I see a lot of adults here, but not anyone I know… do you see anyone?" Snoopy shook his head, but then gave a look to me that clearly said _No-one ever comes around here, anyway._

I laughed. "I guess so, Snoopy… here's that brick wall we're always at… hey! Is that who I think it is?" I smiled in joy as I saw the familiar red and black striped shirt, along with the baby blue blanket.

I was about to yell "It's Linus!", but Snoopy managed to jump on me before I could.  
>He then made a 'shushing' motion to me.<p>

"What's wrong, Snoopy?" I whispered curtly, annoyed.

He pointed towards the two figures approaching Linus. Violet and Patty, dressed in their usual attire. I understood why he didn't want me to walk over. Whenever I appear, and they're together, they normally start teasing me. However, they normally didn't want anything to do with Linus. If anything, they admired him. Most people admired Linus. He knew how to his blanket in various ways, and was pretty smart. What would they want with him?

Snoopy and I attempted to walk closer, trying to hear what they were saying. I half-hid behind a rock, along with Snoopy. I could now see Linus' face. He looked like he was on the brink of tears. What's up with that?

"You alright, Linus?" Patty asked carefully, with a solemn look. Violet also looked sympatric. Since when did she have sympathy?

As soon as Patty spoke, Linus burst into tears. Violet and Patty immediately started hugging him and patting his back.

"It's okay Linus, it's gonna be okay…" They both assured him Now even Snoopy was incredibly confused. Violet – and I guess Patty - wouldn't fake sympathy just for a… gargantuan prank, even if it was for Charlie Brown. And Linus' tears unmistakably looked authentic… why would he be crying, anyway?

"What should we do, Snoopy?" Snoopy thought for a moment. He then made a signal as if he had goggles. I frowned.

"World War 1 Flying Ace…?" I said, confused. Snoopy shook his head. He then went into an impersonation of a vulture, then a rhino, a piranha, and then other animals…

"You want me to impersonate someone else?" I asked, more baffled than before. Snoopy hesitated, and edged on. _Why can't he just speak? _I thought angrily. He was obviously trying to say something that he can't say with charades… but what?

"Oo!" I said, and then remembered to whisper. I don't think they heard me, due to Linus' continued crying.

"Do you want me to pretend like I'm just meeting them for the first time?" Snoopy nodded, smiling. "But why? Snoopy, come on. This is obviously just some prank that they've got going on. A big, enourmous prank… that the whole of Camp Xilef is in on?" I shook my head. "This is absurd, Snoopy…" Snoopy shrugged, and then pointed to them again. They didn't seem like the Violet, Linus or even the Patty that I knew…

"I… I guess maybe they've forgotten me, somehow?" I frowned. Snoopy nodded, shrugging again. "I- I guess I can try it… I'm surprised I've even arrived at this conclusion…" I stood up, and walked over to them.

Patty and Violet were still comforting Linus, whose crying was becoming more softer.

"Um, excuse me?" I said in my usual voice. _So much for pretending not to be me… but it's too late now._

They all jumped a little, and turned to me. Linus' crying had become sniffles, and then he hid behind the two girls.

"Is he alright?" I asked, concerned.

Patty nodded, hesitating. "He's… quite shy, due to past experiences."

"Ah." I said bluntly.

"I don't believe I've seen you before…" Remarked Violet, clearly curious. "Are you new here?"

I faltered. "Uhm, you could say…"

Patty and Violet looked at each other, as if they were deciding whether to trust me or not. They turned to Linus, and gestured to me. I stood awkwardly.

Linus stepped forward, seeming scared, but less hesitant than the other two girls.

"H-hi… I'm L-Linus van Pelt…" He stuttered. This definitely isn't the Linus I know.

"These are my two friends, Violet Gray and Patty."

I attempted to smile. "Hello… my name is Charlie Br-" Snoopy bumped my leg with his head. I nearly told him off, but then remembered that they've somehow forgotten who I was.

"Um, just Charlie." I attempted to smile again, not sure if I was doing it properly.

"You trust him?" Muttered Patty to Linus. He nodded.

"Well, I think he looks cute!" Commented Violet sternly, then covered her mouth in embarrassment.  
>I was taken aback, but I hope I didn't show it. Yep, this definitely weren't the people I knew in my neighborhood.<p>

"Well, uh…" Violet blushed madly, but attempted to leave the subject alone. "Who's this?" She asked, crouching down.

"That's Snoopy." I said, as he stood up on two legs, bowed down, and kissed Violet on the nose. Violet blushed again. "What a nice dog!"  
>That was the final piece of proof I needed to finally conclude and accept that this wasn't Violet.<p>

"He's kind of peculiar…" I said, looking down at Snoopy. He was looking around, surprised that he had gotten a good response out of Violet. He seemed to have come to the same conclusion that I have – this wasn't Violet.

Linus stood forward again, clutching his blanket tightly – tighter than I've ever seen him..

"H-here." He said, handing me the blanket. I raised my eyebrow. Patty and Violet watched expectantly.

I frowned. Linus had given his blanket to me on some occasions, but only for a short while, to borrow it. One time, he did give it to me as he thought he wouldn't see me for years, but that's because he thought he was moving. "Uhm, isn't this yours? You need it, right? It's like your lifeline, in a sense, isn't it?" I said, and then winced. I was going out of 'I-don't-know-who-you-are mode'. Snoopy was still confused by the fact Violet let him kiss her that he didn't nudge me.

Linus breathed a sigh of relief, as well did Violet and Patty. I handed it back to him.

"Thank you, Charlie." I nearly asked him to repeat his sentence, but he knew what he said. It sounded so foreign to him, being called Charlie instead of 'Charlie Brown' – I was hardly ever called that. Maybe once or twice a year I was called just plain old 'Charlie'.

"I keep a couple of spares under my bed back home, because whenever I introduce myself to someone, they immediately take my blanket and rip it up, and tease me, which causes me a lot of grief." I nodded. That sounded more like the Linus I knew. I noticed he had also stopped stuttering "Patty and Violet then proceed to beat them up." That also sounded more like the Violet and Patty I knew.

"We can never be sure with new people." Patty put in. Violet nodded. "But you do seem like a nice guy."

I rubbed my head. Was this really happening? Did they not know who I was? I, in all honesty, was expecting everyone to come up from behind the rule, and then everyone would shout "Late April's Fool", and then they would all laugh and I would be left miserable… unlikely, but it sounds like my bad luck.  
>And somehow, nothing happened. Maybe that was my bad luck – they really had no idea who I was. None at all.<p>

"Gee, thanks… where I come from…" I said, emphasising it a little bit. Maybe they've lost memory of me, somehow?

"I'm normally called 'wishy-washy' and 'fail face'." I said, rubbing my head. Snoopy nodded, out of his 'wow-Violet-let-me-kiss-her' funk.

They showed no signs of remembrance that they called me then, but looks of sympathy immediately appeared on their faces.

"That's horrible!"  
>"That's awful!"<br>"Your face looks great, Charlie! Why would they call you a fail face?" Violet said, surprised. I nearly asked for her to repeat herself as I nearly did with Linus.

"I… I dunno. I guess I…" I was about to say 'depressed', but I had a feeling that would trigger something. "I dunno, I guess."

Linus smiled meekly, like I normally do. "Well, at least I can say I've made a new friend today." He shook hands with Charlie Brown and Snoopy. ("What a smart dog!" Exclaimed Violet again.)

"Would you like to come with us, Charlie? It's very rare for us to make a new friend," I looked a little perplexed at that, but let it pass. ", and I think it would be good to introduce you to everyone as soon as possible." I shrugged. "Sure, I guess, as long as Snoopy can come."

"Sure! Let's go." Patty smiled.

…**….**

Patty and Linus took the lead, while Violet, Snoopy and I lagged back. "Thank you for coming, Charlie…" I winced at the unfamiliar word. "…normally it takes us a while to calm Linus down. You seem like a good person, and you definitely passed his test, so we were able to leave the wall early."

I smiled meekly. "Anytime, I guess… I guess I can't ask why he was…?" I said, gesturing to Linus. Violet shook her head. "Later, when we're alone." I gulped on instinct, but Violet didn't notice. I then realised that when Violet said 'when we're alone', she didn't mean she was going to slug me.

"Alright… so where are we going?"

"A friend's house. This is where we normally go on Mondays, anyway." She remarked, smiling. Wait. It was a Monday? If I had slept that night, then wouldn't it be a Friday? "Um, I don't mean to be rude, Violet, but what's the date?" I asked. Violet brought out her iPhone. "It's the sixth, Charlie." What?! How was that possible? "The sixth of July…?" I asked, unsure. "2015?" She laughed. "Of course, Charlie!" She giggled, and I blushed. Violet, laughing at my 'jokes'? That was unheard off.

But Snoopy noticed what Violet said as well. He nudged me, and then looked up. He had a look that said, _Did we go back in time?_ I shrugged, slightly scared.

'"It's just straight up this sidewalk." Remarked Linus. I looked around. The neighborhood looked the exact same, yet felt quite different. I would have to discuss what was going on with Snoopy later. He was my best bet on figuring out what was going on, because he was the only other one that seemed like himself.

We were walking along a familiar pathway. When we came up to the corner of the street – in other words, Schroeder's house – I turned and expected to hear Beethoven music, but I didn't hear any music at all.

Violet quickly moved my face. I rubbed my face where she held it. She definitely had the same amount of strength as the Old Violet.

"That's Schroeder's house." She whispered curtly, and frowned towards the house. "Nobody likes him, but I'll tell you more later." I nodded, puzzled once again. Linus and Patty also looked angry when they passed Schroeder's house. "I hate how I have to live next door to him…" Muttered Patty as we walked. So Patty and Violet are suddenly nice, but they despise Schroeder? I would at least be happy to say they were acting in-character for once, but Linus was also giving the house a dirty look. What's up with that?

"Ah, here we are!" I turned around from Schroeder's house and my jaw dropped when I saw where we were. Snoopy's jaw dropped as well.

We were in the front yard of a two-storey house. The lawn was mostly mowed, besides some weeds here and there, the mailbox clean and shining red. There were a couple of stones and pebbles placed around in a pattern, and a cobblestone path led up to the doormat. However, the paint on the house was peeling off. As I stared, the way this house looked made me think I was looking through a mirror. A mirror that showed me a house from a parallel universe.

Positioned, right in front of us, was our own house.

…**….**

Linus knocked on the door, smiling.

"We come here every second day of the week during the school holidays." Informed Violet. She seemed excited, as well as Patty. Were they excited because they liked visiting 'my'(?) house, or were they excited to say they made a new friend(?)? And who would answer? I became anxious. Would it be my own parents? Would they not know who I am either? Would it be Sally, or a parallel version of me?!

The door opened, and out stood a cute, smiling girl. She wore a light blue dress – the same colour as Linus' blanket – and had blonde hair that fell down past her shoulders. I did a double-take, and realised it was my own sister, Sally Brown. Sally would never, ever have her hair that long. What the heck was going on?!

"Linus, my sweet babboo!" She shouted, laughing, and hugged him. Linus blushed, and hugged back.

I stared, mouth wide open. Linus was openly letting my sister hug her. If I needed any more evidence that this isn't a prank, this is it. Violet nudged me, and giggled. "Aren't they so cute?!"

I couldn't say anything. I just watched them hug. Sure, I wouldn't mind if my sister hugged Linus – if Linus let her – but this was just absurd! They hugged for a full solid minute, like they've done this before!

After a long while, she finally let go. "Violet! Patty!" She exclaimed, smiling, and hugged them both in turn. _Much less time than she hugged Linus._ I thought.

After letting them go, she turned to me. "Hi! Are you new here?" I nodded, unsure and mystified again.

"This is our new friend, Charlie." Said Violet giggling. "Um, hi?" I said, still confused. Sally laughed.

"Hi there! I'm Sally Brown!" Said said, and hugged me. I hugged back, like I normally did, and then remembered this was not the Sally I knew – this was not my little sister. So I quickly let go.

I scratched my head. "Hi, um, as Violet said, I'm Charlie Br-" Snoopy bit my shoe/foot. Crap, I nearly slipped my last name. "-rrraun." I finished, remembering my old friend Charlotte Braun. I haven't heard from her since I was four (Maybe that's a good thing, she was pretty loud.), but I hoped that if she were here she wouldn't mind me using her last name. Then again, would I ever see anyone I knew again? Was I stuck in this strange place that was so familiar, yet so unfamiliar? It gave me vertigo just thinking about it.

"Charlie Braun? That sounds like my last name!" Sally laughed. "Come in, everyone! The gang is here, minus Eudora. She's sick, sadly."

Charlie walked inside the living room, and saw familiar yet foreign people. There was Rerun, who looked like himself, Marcie, who's hair looked messy and her glasses were taped together, and finally Freida, who I was probably the most shocked to see. Her 'naturally curly hair' was all straightened, and instead of wearing nice, clean clothes, she were wearing oversized jeans and purple shirt, that looked quite a bit dirty.

As soon as I walked in, they stood up and said instantaneously "Friend?" they looked over to Linus. Linus seemed to be the 'leader' of this gang, which I found weird. We didn't really have a 'leader' for our gang… or did we? Had I just not noticed?

Also, Rerun was here, but where was Lucy? And Franklin? I already knew they despised Schroeder, but why would they? And where was Pig-Pen, Peppermint Patty, and the rest? I had so many questions that went through my mind, and Snoopy seemed to have the same feeling. At least our questions could be answered by Violet later…

Linus nodded. They relaxed, and sat down. I felt uncomfortable. I had been in this room many times before, and the furniture looked the same, but still felt different.

"This is Charlie Braun." Sally introduced me to everyone, and I shook everyone's hand and they introduced me to them as I haven't met them. I also had to introduce them to Snoopy, who shook everyone's paw and looked confused as well. He looked around, unsure if he was home or not. "We're not home." I whispered in Snoopy's ear.

"So, uh, who wants to fill Charlie in? He just moved in to The Swdgt." Said Linus. "The 'swed-git'?" I asked, exceptionally confused once again.

"The Street We Don't Go To. There are hardly any children there, and the few that are, are bullies. We only go to the first part, which has a wall. You met us there." I nodded. I think I remembered Joe Agate and Thibault living down there.

"Anyway, we call this group the Peanuts gang." Said Sally. "Peanuts?" I asked.

"We called it that because it… well, I think we just heard the word 'peanut gallery' and thought 'Hey, that's a good name!'." Patty grinned.

"We try to stick together, because there are quite a lot of bullies." I nodded. I was wondering where the alternate me was.

"Um, so, do you have any siblings or pets?" I asked. Snoopy listened eagerly. They all hesitated. "None of us have pets." Said Marcie.

"And Linus and Rerun are brothers." Said Sally. Charlie was more puzzled than he had ever been his whole life. Why didn't they mention Lucy?

Sally cleared her throat in the awkward silence. "Anyway, we welcome you to our gang, Charlie Braun." Charlie felt a twang inside him. Being called something close to 'Charlie Brown' really got to him.

"I'm… really honoured, and so is Snoopy…" Snoopy nodded, for once listening to his owner. "And we'll be glad to come back on… other days, but we really should be going. Monday… uh… we have stuff to do at home."

"Oh." They all said, disappointed. They seemed really glad to have made a new friend.

"I'll walk you out, Charlie!" Violet said, standing up. "I'll see all of you later…" I said, half-heartedly. "Byeee…", and they continued talking about various subjects.

I walked outside with Violet. "Are you really going to come back, Charlie? We'll be at the wall tomorrow, this time." I nodded. "Of course!" She smiled. "Thank you Charlie…"

"Umm…" I looked down at Snoopy. He was telling me to ask.

"Can you quickly tell me why Linus was crying?" Violet's face fell. "We normally don't talk about it… but I can tell you won't tease him." I nodded, unsure of what I was about to hear.

"First of all, Rerun isn't Linus' only sibling. He has a sister called Lucy." She hesitated. "She's… currently in a hospital."  
>"WHAT?!" I yelled, knocking Violet over. Snoopy yelped. I couldn't take it any longer. Why was Lucy in the hospital? What the heck is going on with everyone?! I suddenly got anxious for every friend I knew.<p>

"Where's Franklin?! Roy?! Pi-" Violet cut me off, shocked. "You know who they are?!" I nodded, and tried to calm down. "I… I've met them. The kids in the next neighborhood. Has something happened to them?" She shook her head. Now she was the one that looked confused.

"They go shopping with their parents every Monday, around this time. But how do you know them?!"

"I'll explain it soon, hopefully…" The next person that came to mind scared me. She, of all people, had to be alright?

"What about… you know who Peppermint Patty is, right?" Violet's eyes widened. "P-P-P-Peppermint Patty?" She whispered, clearly traumatized.

"Yes, just… please tell me what happened to her."

"Peppermint… Patricia is…" She faltered. She looked like she was on the brink of tears… why?

"Peppermint Patty committed suicide last year."


	2. Parallel - Charlie and Snoopy II

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I sort of took an idea from one of Sean Mahoney's fanfictions and put it into here… I hope he doesn't mind… x3

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the few ideas I've taken from Nowhere Boys either. This disclaimer applies to the whole fanfiction.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Two: <em>**_Parallel – Charlie and Snoopy II_

* * *

><p><strong><em>POV:<em>**_ Charlie Brown_

* * *

><p>No. No no no no no.<p>

I couldn't bring myself to believe it. I looked over at Snoopy. He had fainted. I was surprised I didn't.

"She's… what… how?"

Tears had come out of Violet's eyes. "Did you know her?" She whispered.

I didn't know what was going on. Violet was being more sympatric, Patty as well, Linus seemed insecure, they all hated Schroder, Linus liked Sally, Freida was messy, Marcie's glasses were broken, Lucy was in a hospital… and Patty was dead… Snoopy was the only one that seemed normal… and neither of us existed in this world.

"I… have some thinking to do… I'll see you tomorrow, Violet…" I picked up Snoopy, who was still unconscious. Violet sighed, and I heard her mutter, "I said the wrong thing again…" I nearly tripped when I heard that. I almost made a comment that she didn't, but I let it pass.

I sighed as I passed Schroeder's house. Why did they hate him? I continued until I came up to the lake near the wall, dumped Snoopy in it, and then pulled him out. He was spluttering, spitting out water.

"Sorry, Snoop. Can we just… stop and think about what's going on?" Snoopy nodded. I sat down on the opposite side of the wall. Snoopy laid down next to me.

"Okay, Snoopy, let's get this sorted… I think that this all started with the tornado." Snoopy nodded. That's all he really could do, I guess. He couldn't talk.

"I think that tornado somehow made everyone forget us… but it looks like whole places have changed as well, so it's not like forgetting us would've done that." Snoopy nodded, anxious.

"So then, what could've happened?" Snoopy shrugged, scared. I don't think I've ever seen him this scared…

I tried to remember the events that led up to the tornado. Two moments stood out to me;

_Linus smiled, as if he were waiting for this moment. "When you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, is the answer." _

_A mirror that showed me a house from a parallel universe._

Snoopy nudged me, as if to say, _You know what's going on?_

"Snoopy, I'm not sure if you're going to believe me, but…" Snoopy sighed, and then said, "Kid, something's clearly wrong, so any theory would be good."

I nodded. "Yeah, I guuuWAIT WHAT?!" I yelled, shocked. I quickly looked around, hoping no-one had heard. Snoopy raised an eyebrow. "Now he's having a mental attack… this isn't good…"  
>"HOW ARE YOU SPEAKING TO ME!?" I shrieked again, petrified. Snoopy raised his ears in shock. (Yes, he does that.)<p>

"You can hear me?!"

"Yes, yes I can!"

I stared at him. "How…" I clasped my hand to my head. "All this is giving me a headache…"

"I've never spoken to a human before…" He said, shocked.

"Man, this is so weird… I can finally talk to you…"

He nodded. "I haven't tried 'speaking' until now. I just assumed you couldn't hear me. We can use this to our advantage, though." He slammed his fist to his palm. "Maybe this is a side-effect of everything weird that's going on?"

"That can be the only explanation… anyway, I think I know what might've happened. It's a longshot… but Linus – our Linus – once said, 'When you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, is the answer.'. I think… we're in a parallel universe." He stared at me intently.

"That's… I think that's possible."

"It all has to do with that weird tornado… I don't know how long we'll be here for, Snoop, so we need a place to sleep… when I ran away, you know, and I met The Goose Eggs, I had to sleep in a box, but I don't see any boxes… and something other than a box would be nicer."

Snoopy smiled. "I know a place."

…**….**

As I followed Snoopy, I thought about the way all my friends had changed. _So, could this be a world where Snoopy and I never existed? It may seem impossible, but in these circumstances, it's just improbable… this hurts my head so much… so, because I never existed, Patty committed suicide? But how does that work out? How was I, wishy-washy Charlie Brown, the one that saved Peppermint Patty from suicide?_

_And what happened to all the other people I've made a slight effect on, even in other places, like The Goose Eggs? My Pen-Pal? Were – are their lives drastically changed as well?_

I looked down at Snoopy. _And Snoopy… he affected our lives as well. That's the only explanation…_

"We're here." Muttered Snoopy. He was about to nudge me. "Snoopy, I can hear you now." He blushed. "Oh yeah…"

I looked around. "Where are we?" The place was overgrown with weeds and wild flowers. We were standing on a large dirt pile. There was a bench straight ahead, but it looked like it hadn't been used for a couple of years.

Snoopy hesitated. "This… is the baseball field." I blinked.

"…how?" I muttered. We must've been standing on the pitcher's mound. Snoopy shook his head.

"I don't know. This probably has to do with the fact that you and I don't exist here… wait… weren't you the manager of our team? So, you made the team, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah…?"

"Well, maybe without you, the team never would have existed?" I shook my head.

"Snoopy, I'm just plain ol' wishy-washy Charlie Brown. Plus, the whole team – included you – hated me whenever I did the slightest thing wrong. How could I have caused all this?"

Snoopy looked down. "You're the one that makes all of us interested in baseball, Charlie Brown."  
>I blinked. "I am?"<p>

He nodded. "I'm sorry for being rude to you… but we can talk about that later. Let's go in here."

I looked around. "Where?"

"Step of the mound." He said. I carefully slid of the pitcher's mound.

"What are you goi-" Snoopy plunged his hand in the dirt, and then 'pulled up' the pitcher's mound. I noticed he was holding a metal handle.

"What the… how long has this been here, Snoopy?' I asked, shocked. He shrugged. "It's a small World War I bunker… so since World War I, I guess? My ancestor, the World War I Flying Ace, used this."

I frowned. "I thought you were the World War I Flying Ace…?"

He shook his head, as we walked down. He closed the pitcher's mound behind him, and found a candle that seemed to be on a natural ledge. He somehow then lit it by rubbing it. "I impersonate him. But now isn't a time for impersonations… I've never been this serious before, I don't think…"

I nodded, agreeing. After a few more seconds, we made it down to a small bunker with three beds. There was one drawer with a typewriter on it. In the draw, there was a batch of candles.

I gasped, amazed there was something as old as this under my pitcher's mound… "Are you the only one that knows about this?"

He shook his head. "Marcie knows about it too."

"Marcie?!" I said, surprised. He nodded. "She's my French waitress."

"Oh." So that's where Marcie goes when Peppermint Patty and I are alone.

"We still need to worry about food…" Said Snoopy.

I felt my pockets, seeing if there was any food. I felt something, and pulled it out. I gasped.

"Rations, Snoopy! Rations from the camp!" I yelled.

He looked in the box eagerly. "What do we have?"

"Uhm…" I pulled out three medium-sized slices of bread, a wad of butter, tuna, two small Kit Kats, a chunk of cheese, and an apple.

Snoopy went to inspect all the edible items. I checked my Blackberry. "Good grief, Snoopy, its 12:32pm… man, in that forest, did I really sprint for ten minutes?" I said, suddenly remembering. He nodded.

"I wish I felt that power now… I'm really scared, Snoopy… my own sister doesn't know who I am… not to mention no-one else does…"

He nodded. "I know we need to preserve the food, but… it's nearly lunchtime. Can we have half of a bread each, maybe with some butter?"

I nodded. "Sure… we might as well make it as good as we can… we can spare a little bit of cheese and tuna…"  
>"I'll have the tuna one." Said Snoopy.<p>

I carefully made sure not to drop any bread, as I normally would due to my bad luck. I made myself a cheese-butter sandwhich, while Snoopy just had tuna.

We carefully ate and chewed it, nibble by nibble. By the time we were done, it was 12:41pm.

"Alright, Snoopy. Lets head up, and see everything else that has changed."

"Alright." I put my money in the tin, closed it, and left it in the draw. Who knows, Violet had said there were a lot of bullies, so it would better not to have it on me so no-one would mug me.

He walked up the stairs, and Snoopy carefully closed the pitcher's mound behind us, so no-one could hear us.

We walked over to the next field yonder, where only a shack, large boulders and some trees lay. It was also overgrown with weeds. "This is where Lucy's booth was… I guess no-one goes here anymore…"  
>Snoopy looked around, and yelped. He pointed to the shack.<p>

"What is it?" I asked.

He carefully hid behind a boulder, so he couldn't be seen. I hid with him. "What is it, Sno-" I faltered, when I saw the person sitting behind the shack.

He had messy blonde hair, dirty and unevenly cut as well. He wore a familiar purple-and-black striped shirt, along with black shorts. He wore a scarf (in the middle of the Summer?) which matched his shirt. There was a backpack that was at his feet, that had an iPod and some crumpled papers sticking out. He was the same person that Linus, Patty and Violet despised for an unknown reason.

"Should we go talk to him?" I whispered. Snoopy shrugged, scared again. "Your judgment is better than mine, kid." I frowned. "It is?" He nodded.

I looked over at Schroeder again. In this universe, he might be a bully. But how? And why wasn't he at home, playing his piano?

I nodded. "Let's go."

…**….**

I carefully walked up towards him, with Snoopy in tow. He was clearly lost in thought.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked. He whipped around, as if about to run away, but he loosened when he saw me. "You're new." I nodded, mystified for about the hundredth time in this world. This Schroeder instantly seemed more creepy, and distant.

"I'm Charlie. Charlie… Braun." He frowned. "That's not your last name." He said, looking away. I quickly looked at Snoopy, shocked.

"How does he know?!" Shouted Snoopy. I looked over at Schroeder. For some reason, he couldn't hear Snoopy. I mouthed _I don't know _to him. I turned back to Schroeder.

"How do you know?" I asked. He smirked. "I've been… observing people for a while now. You hesitated when you said your surname, which means you are probably lying."

I nodded, uncomfortable. He seemed as observant as our Linus… yet more creepy.

"Um… why are you alone?" He had a distant look. "You're new here, so I might as well give it to you straight. You can choose whether to run away or not."

He sighed. "Years ago, maybe about three or four, I knew a girl called Lucy Van Pelt. She always stalked me, and went on about marrying me or living together every single day…" He shook his head. "One day, I snapped. I went crazy, and hurt her… really badly. I had to go to jail for a year and a half. When I got out, everyone despised me." He shook his head. "I'd do anything to reverse… or un-make that. She's still in hospital, and as far as I know, she'll be in there for a few more years."

I gaped at him. It was this Schroeder's fault that this Lucy was in hospital?!

"But… what about your toy piano? And Beethoven?"

He frowned. "The music dude? I've never even had a toy pi…" His scowl deepened.

"I did have a toy piano, in fact, but I never played a note on it. And I've never mentioned it to anyone."

"Uh…" I hesitated. Snoopy looked frightened.

He frowned again when he saw the look on my face. He stood up, and walked around me, inspecting Snoopy and I.

"Neither of you are from here."

I didn't say anything. I started sweating.

"You… no, this can't be…"

He got up, and started muttering inaudible speech. He picked up his backpack.

"I'll be seeing you around, Charlie… and DON'T follow me." He emphasized viciously on the last sentence, just as I was about to say 'wait'. He walked off, and didn't look back once.

…**….**

"What was that about?" Asked Snoopy. I shrugged, confused once again. "We should ask him tomorrow…"

We walked along the path, the same footpath that led past the Van Pelt residence. I looked over at their house. "The house seems fine…" Snoopy nodded.

"That's probably why Linus was crying before." He said. "Huh?"

"He was crying because he was remembering Lucy. Which is weird, because I am certain that the Linus kid used to hate his sister."

I nodded, unsure. "He never really hated her. Just… at times, disliked. Hey, what's going on over there?"

On the street opposite, at the wall, there was a big commotion going on, though I could only see four people.

Three of them were Patty, Violet and Linus. Linus looked like he was about to cry again. Me and Snoopy briskly walked to the opposite side of the road and hid behind another rock.

The fourth kid was spot-clean, like an opposite Pig-Pen. His black shoes were shining and sparkling, and his white shirt had not a single speck of dirt on him. His clothes seemed newly-bought as well. Was this the person that came here in Pig-Pen's absence? Was Pig-Pen non-existent in this world as well?

The kid was shouting at Linus – bullying him.

"You're a pathetic idiot, you know that, blanket boy?" Linus nodded, on the brink of tears, clutching his dirty blanket for dear life. He sounded like any confidence he had was drained out of him. "I know, Matt, I know…" Violet and Patty stood awkwardly at the side, angry yet miserable. Why didn't they – or at least Violet – beat this guy up?

The clean kid stood up right in his face. "Now, blanket boy, I'm going to-" He faltered when a thread of the blanket touched him, and a speck of dirt landed on his shirt.

Violet and Patty went from miserable to petrified.

The kid, Matt, went into a full-on yelling mode, and grabbed Linus by the collar, who was shaking in fear.

"**_YOU FREAKING IDIOT! HOW DARE YOU GET YOUR STUPID, DUMB-ASS BLANKET ON MY WHITE CLEAN SHIRT AND NOW THERE IS AN ENOURMOUS SPECK OF DIRT ON IT! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU DUMB BITCH?!"_** Linus looked shaken, and attempted to step back, but couldn't, as the wall was behind him. "I'm s-s-sorry, Matt…"

**_"WELL IT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT, DWEEB! ALL THIS DIRT ON ME MAKES ME LOOK LIKE… A DUST MAGNET!" _**He shrieked. My eyes widened when I heard that.

"Oh no…"

'Matt' was not Pig-Pen's replacement.

_He was Pig-Pen._

I peeked over the rock again, and saw that Matt had his fist ready. Violet and Patty still looked petrified, backing away, as if they couldn't do anything.

"And now, you little dimwit… "He put his fist up. "I'm going to make you pay." Linus attempted to kneel and pray.

This was too much. How could Pig-Pen become this?! I decided that I would think about that later. I looked and Snoopy. "Bark." I whispered.

_WOOF, WOOF, WOOF! _Barked Snoopy, attempting to sound menacing. I stood up.

The group turned over to me, all of them evidently shocked. Taking in all the courage I could muster, I yelled, "Get your dirty hands off him, Pig-Pen!"

They looked shocked when I emphasised the last word. Matt dropped Linus, and walked over into my face.

"You're new here, kid, so I won't kill you this time… but here's a tip… **_DON'T… EVER… CALL… ME… PIG-PEN!_**" He spat in my face, and walked off, taking hand sanitizer out of his pocket and rubbing his hands with it.

As he walked away, Linus, Patty and Violet looked at me, shocked.

"I hate that kid!" Shouted Violet distastefully.

"Charlie, thank you so much, for stopping Matt from punching me…" Said Linus gratefully, shaking my hand.

"How did you do that, Charlie? You stood up to Matt, of all people!"

I rubbed my head. "I… I'm not sure, I guess…"

Violet still looked distastefully in that direction.

"He's the worst kid in this whole neighborhood!" She yelled again. She sighed, and turned to me. "Thank you, Charlie. Just a question, you're new here, right?"

"Shit…" Snoopy muttered. Who knew, Snoopy could swear? But why did he?

"Uh, yeah?"

She frowned. "I'll talk to you later…"

I nodded, uncomfortable. "Why are you all here? Why aren't you at… er, Sally's house?"

"I wanted to think by myself a bit, so I came to the wall. I took more than two minutes, so Violet and Patty came to see what was wrong. I told them I had lost track of time, when Matt came just a minute earlier."

I nodded. I looked around, and noticed Schroeder peeking out from a rock on the other side of the street. When I saw him, he quickly ducked. What was he doing there? "Well, I'm all done with… my parents. I can come with you, if you like?" Violet nodded enthusiastically. "Sure!"

We walked back to Sally's house, with Snoopy in tow.

"You guys took a while! Is everything okay?" Sally asked when she opened the door. Linus burst into tears. "Oh, Linus! What happened?" She said, hugging him, and taking him inside.

I hesitated. Was this a common occurrence? I grasped my head again… too many questions…

We walked inside, the Peanuts gang greeting me again. Linus seemed to have calmed down, and was telling the story of what had happened.

"And then Snoopy started barking, and Charlie burst in, looking as confident and courageous as a lion!" They all marveled at me, and congratulated me on standing up to Matt.

We talked about various things for an hour afterward. They commented on how obedient Snoopy was, ("They only compliment the dog when he doesn't do anything…" He muttered.) and decided to tell me about their backstories.

Marcie was first, and told Charlie how a 'unintelligent, dumpy, dim, dull, brainless guy named Thibault punched her in the face' after Marcie had kicked him in the stomach. They all said how Marcie was the smartest in the gang. I smiled, noticing that some things didn't change.

Rerun was next, stating that he was Linus' brother and there was nothing really interesting about him.

"You can ride a bike magnificently for your age!" Linus had remarked, as Rerun blushed. Rerun also stated that he wanted a dog like Snoopy, to which Snoopy smiled to. "At least this kid is familiar…" He mumbled.

Freida was next, and she was the one I was really intrigued about. . Her 'naturally curly hair' was straightened, and was also dyed brown. Her clothes were somewhat ragged and dirty, but it seemed she did it on purpose. This was not her usual 'posh' look.

"I'm sure all of you remember my hair used to be 'naturally curly'." They all laughed. "As you all know, I also used to pride on myself being a 'conservationist'." They all went into hysterics again.

"So, of course, I noticed that none of you ever listened to me, so I decided to try a new look, and I really do think this suits me better."

They all looked over at me now. "What about your backstory, Charlie?" Violet asked, intrigued.

I hesitated, and looked over at Snoopy. "Say mine first." He said.

"Well, Snoopy came from the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm, which you could say is more or less nearby here. My parents bought him for me when I was upset, because a boy had dumped sand on my head." I smiled, and they all giggled.

"Um, at the time I was in a neighborhood quite far away, and I made a few friends… but now I'm here, and uh, that's it!" I finished, hoping it sounded convincing.

Sally was about to start a new subject, when Frieda yelled "Good gosh!" I looked over at Snoopy, who looked confused (again). _'Good gosh!'? _I thought.

"It's 3:00! How time goes by!" Everyone checked their phones. The time was 2:52pm, surprisingly.

All the kids except Sally got up, and retrieved their things. "Everyone's leaving?" Violet nodded. "Pretty much everyone has to go do something at this time, except Sally and I. Do you, Charlie?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't…" Sally blushed. "Actually, I've got a book report." Everyone else nodded, except Marcie. "I normally go home to study at this time."  
>Violet laughed. "I finished my book report during class!" Violet turned to me. "You don't go to a school yet, do you Charlie?" I shook my head. "No, I don't…"<p>

"How about I show you around town?" She said, blushing. Everyone else snickered. I looked down at Snoopy, who nodded. "Sure, Violet…"

…**….**

Everyone walked out, saying goodbye to Sally. Linus thanked me for the seventh time. As everyone walked off to various places, Violet stood next to me, blushing.

"So, where to first, Charlie?" I shrugged. "Er, just walk me around, I guess…"

She nodded, and saw this as an opportunity to take my hand. I blushed, and Snoopy sniggered. Still, Violet, no matter what mood she was in, would never do this in our world.

We walked around, and she pointed out various places I already knew, like people's houses and certain landmarks. Her hand was still grasped onto mine.

During our walking, I hesitated. "Um, Violet? Is it okay if I ask a couple of questions?" I said, uncomfortably.

She wavered. "Can I ask you one?" I nodded, unsure.

"How did you know that Matt hates to be called Pig-Pen?" She asked. I stopped in my tracks. So this is why Snoopy swore before…

"Uh… lucky guess?" I said. She looked unconvinced, and let go of my hand.

"Seriously, Charlie. How do you know? Actually… now that I think about it… you knew a lot of things… like how the blanket is pretty much Linus' lifeline, and you knew who Peppermint Patty was… yet, you've never talked to any of us. How?"

Crap. I looked down at Snoopy, who was scared stiff. Were they about to find out the truth? If they did, Violet would probably would tell the rest of the Peanuts, and I would never have any help on how to get out of here… what was I to do?

"I, well…"

"Cut it out, Violet." Violet whipped around, and Snoopy and I looked over her.

Schroeder walked up to us carefully, his strap from his backpack nearly falling off. His hair looked messier than before, as well as his clothes, as if he had taken a nap in the sewer.

Violet shrieked, put her fists up, but backed away. "What do you want, Schroeder?" She said, attempting to sound menacing.

"It has been a while, hasn't it? I haven't talked to you optionally since before… the incident." He said blankly, and then continued.

"I've visited her, you know. She forgives me." Violet wavered, but then went back to her fighting stance. "You're lying!"

He shook his head, and sighed. "Don't worry… it'll be fixed soon…" Violet shook her head, shaking. "I'll beat you up, Schroeder, if you take one more step towards me and Charlie!"

He raised his eyebrow. "Charlie who?"

She faltered again, confused. "Ch-Charlie Braun?" He squinted at me. Crap. Was he about to reveal me to Violet? Snoopy growled towards Schroeder. Schroeder looked down at him, and then hesitated. Thank goodness for Snoopy.

"I don't want to hurt either of you, Violet. I just want to talk to Charlie Brown.

I nodded cautiously. "Sure…" Violet snapped at me. "Are you crazy, Charlie?! He… he's the one that put Lucy in hospital." I nodded again.

"I can… uh, defend myself Violet. I stood up to Matt, remember? And I've got Snoopy." Violet slowly put her hands down, and then spat at Schroeder. "If I see him coming back with one scratch, I'll slug you!" She walked backwards, and then turned a corner. At least she seemed less out of character when Schroeder was around…

Schroeder sighed. "As I said, Charlie, they all hate me…" He checked his iPod. "It's 4:12pm." I had been walking with Violet for an hour?

"You're quite different, Charlie… I've been watching you, do you know that?" He said, walking around me. The warm summer breeze lifted his scarf into the air.

"I noticed." I remarked, remembering him hiding behind a rock when I stood up to Matt.

"I know you noticed." He looked around, making sure no-one was watching. "How about you and… what's your dog's name?"

"Snoopy."

"Can you and Snoopy meet me in the public library tomorrow? You know where it is, seeing how much you know." I nodded, uncomfortable. Could Schroeder somehow have figured out where I'm from?

"Right. A public library is a place where I can't hurt you, so tell Violet that if you see her, would'ya? I'll see ya tomorrow." He walked away, towards the direction of the library.

I checked my Blackberry. "4:16pm, Snoop. Back to the bunker?" He nodded. "Sure."

...**...**

I lay in one of the beds inside the bunker, the candlesticks lit. It was only 6:02pm. Snoopy had found a chessboard under the bed, along with chess and checker pieces. I was alright at chess, but horrible at checkers. Snoopy kept giggling every time he took a checker, and I pretend to act annoyed, but I smiled on the inside. We were basically lost in our hometown, scared of the unknown – a little bit of a laugh is always fine.

We decided to sleep early, because the longer we stay awake the hungrier we are. Snoopy was trying really hard to conceal his hunger. Of course, this partly my fault, as he always is given a lot of dog food for Suppertime.

For dinner, I had a bit of cheese with a sprinkle of Kit-Kat chocolate on top. Snoopy had the same, but had tuna instead of cheese. It didn't taste that bad.

I tried to sleep like a log, but as usual, it didn't work, and I stayed awake worrying about the day ahead. What was Schroeder going to tell us? Would Violet look for me? And I still thought about the fact that I could talk to Snoopy now. How did that happen? This all had to be connected with that tornado, right? I feel asleep, thinking about tomorrow's problems.

When I woke up, I expected to see some sort of light, but I was stuck in darkness. I found it a tad hard to breathe. _That's right, I'm in a World War I bunker… _I felt Snoopy's body, and shook him awake.

"Huh? Why is it so dark?" He muttered. "Snoopy, can you light a candle?" I asked. I felt him rub his eyes, and he remembered the event's of the day before. "Sure…"

He picked up a candle, and quickly lit. I was again amazed by how he just rubbed it and it lit up.

I checked my phone. 8:03am. We had slept for more than fourteen hours – just.

"Should we go to the library straight away, Snoop?" He contemplated it, and shook his head. He looked under the bed, and brought out a paper and pencil.

"That's under there too? Well, at least it's not a pen… what do you want me to write?"

"Something to the… what were they called? Peanuts gang?" I nodded. "You said that you would visit them, didn't you?"

"Ah, yeah…" I decided to choose Violet. Her house is near the library, and I doubted she would be out. Hopefully.

_Dear Violet,_

_I'm sorry that I cannot meet up with you guys today. An important matter came up and I cannot come because of it. I may be able to visit you later. I hope you understand._

_Regards, Charlie_

"Does that look convincing?" I asked. Snoopy nodded.

"Alright… let's go to the library…"

As we walked towards the library, Snoopy started talking.

"Wait! I just remembered!"

I frowned. "What's wrong now?"

"The library has a sign that says 'No Dogs Allowed'! And I only have my Beagle Scouts uniform, not Joe Cool!"

"Well, you can sneak in, right?" He hesitated. "I hope so…"

Violet's house was right next to the library, so I slipped the note under her door before walking up the steps.

We walked up to the steps of the public library, and the first thing Snoopy yelled (before we even got in) was "It's gone!"

I looked around. "What is?"

"The sign! The 'No Dogs Allowed' sign! It used to be right here, written in a black marker on white poster paper."

I nodded, and frowned. "Snoopy… I think I've figured out this one."

"Well, tell me why it's not there!" He said, somewhat frantically.

"I think that because you don't exist in this world, that rule was never created." I said, hesitantly. "But that's just a theory."

"A good one, though… that makes a lot of sense."

We walked into the library, and looked around for Schroeder. The library was filled with books as usual, and the librarian was the same librarian from our old world.

"Psst!" Whispered a voice brusquely. Schroeder was sitting in the corner of the library, wearing the same clothes as yesterday. Snoopy and I walked over to him.

"Hello Schroeder… what is it that you wanted to talk to us about?" I said, attempting to be brave. "Good attempt." Said Snoopy.

"I've figured out quite a bit about you guys. First of all, I know you aren't from around here. You haven't even moved here. I keep track on any new moving truck in this neighborhood, and the last one was four months ago." He paused, and rummaged through his bag. He brought out a large, ancient book.

"This," He said, slamming it on the table. ", is my Book of Shadows. Now, I'm show you've been through a lot of things. I don't know how you got here, but I can tell you right now – it was by magic."

"Magic?" I asked, mystified. He nodded.

"I hope you have no trouble believing me. I'm sure everyone you know is now different, or something like that."

I nodded. "Snoopy and I just want to get out of here. We've figured that apparently in this world, neither of us exist."

"Neither of you?" He asked. I nodded. "Hm… if we find out which spell was used, then we might be able to do it again, and figure out a way to get you back home."

He searched through his book, looking for possible spells. "So, wait… magic actually exists?" He nodded.

"Some people have magical potential. You clearly do, otherwise you wouldn't be here. I'll try to explain this so you can understand.

I'm earth, from what I've figured out. Everyone in that Peanuts gang – that you've probably met – also has magical potential. I haven't figured out all their elements, of course."

"What am I?" I asked.

He looked at me. "Describe yourself in one word."

"Wishy-washy." I said immediately.

He frowned. "Really? From what I've seen, you're not like that at all… but I guess you're water then."

"So, do I have superpowers or something?" I asked hopefully. Knowing my luck, though…

He shook his head. "No, neither do I. I'm not sure how I could get them yet." I sighed.

"So, please tell me all the details you can about how you got here."

I told him about my trip to camp, and how we fell down the cliff, and then the tornado. When I told him that I could talk to Snoopy, he muttered "That's very interesting…". I told him every moment and detail I could up until this visit, Snoopy telling me important details that I forgot when he could.

When I finished, he looked up from his book. He had a notebook in his hand as well. "I've written down about ten potential spells that could've been used… we need to narrow it down more…"

Snoopy got up and looked around at the books. "They're still all the same…" He muttered.

"So, what are the elements?" I asked, still amazed that this Schroeder knew about magic. Even though it defied science, I had to believe it. Plus, if this was the case, it would be the only thing that could get me out of here.

"Earth, water, fire, air, and I guess spirit." He said.

"And, um… how long have you known about magic?"

"Since I was four. Of course, I never wanted to go into detail or study it… until I snapped it."

"With Lucy?" He nodded, and sighed.

"There's a camp thing coming up in four days. You went back in time as well, as you said. That's a common side effect. I also checked over the side effects for all of the spells – all of them say that if you travelled with an animal, you can talk to that animal forever more. And is it really true that Sally is your sister? I don't see the resemblance." He was clearly trying to change the subject.

"Back to Lucy." I said. He sighed again.

"Alright, fine. At the camp, I was going to attempt to use a spell to… undo Lucy's accident.

She's going to be in the hospital for a couple more years. I was also hoping to undo Peppermint Patty's suicide as well, because that was a great loss." I nodded, uncomfortable. I was going to ask why she committed suicide, but I thought that I would ask later.

"The camp has a big forest around it, and I know we're probably going to have to go into the forest at some point. I think that's a perfect opportunity for me to use a spell that I recorded on my iPod. However, I also need to be in same Group as at least some people in the Peanuts' gang. I think I can do that.

But now, you've come. That's a problem to me. What if I do the spell, and I become non-existent? So I'm helping you for two things."

I frowned. "Two?"

"One – to get you back home. Two – to find out what spell was used, and not use that spell. I still want to unmake Lucy's accident, Charlie."

I nodded, about to speak, when a loud _BARK _come from the other side of the library. The librarian looked up, annoyed, but let it slide.

I stood up. "Snoopy?" Schroeder glared at Snoopy when he came to the table. "What's wrong?"

He panted, and pointed to a stand that showed a featured book series. Was it that 'Bunny Wunny' thing Snoopy goes on about?

"Please look at it!" He whined. I sighed, and walked over to the stand. It was a series with twenty-one books.

"What about it, Sno-"

I faltered when I saw the author.

_'Written by Snoopy the Beagle'._


	3. Magic - Charlie and Snoopy III

_**Chapter Three: **Magic_ _– Charlie and Snoopy III_

* * *

><p><em><strong>POV: <strong>__Charlie Brown_

* * *

><p>Snoopy had picked up the first book in the series. The whole series was called <em>It Was a Dark and Stormy Night<em>.

Schroeder grinned, and then rubbed his face. "Ow, sorry… I don't smile often…"

In our universe, I remember thinking that Schroeder never smiled unless it was Beethoven's Birthday… now, he never smiles at all. That's so sad…

"Though, because of this, it narrows the possibilities. In fact, I think we might have our spell…" He briskly walked back to the desk, and opened his Book of Shadows again.

"But how can Snoopy exist, but I don't?! We already established Snoopy doesn't exist, because he came with me!" I attempted to whisper, but it came out as a yell. Some people gave me funny looks.

"That's what we've assumed, Charlie… but you adopted Snoopy, yes? Not Sally."

"Yes, I adopted him…"

"Well then, if you don't exist, then you could never have adopted Snoopy. I guess he became… an author?" I looked over at Snoopy. He was a pretty fast reader – he only had a couple of pages left and he had only been reading for a couple of minutes.

"At any rate, this means that none of these spells are the right one." Schroeder said, crossing out all the potential sells.

"Then wha-" Snoopy yelped again, and shoved the last page of the book in my face.

"What now, Snoop?" The page was a short biography. I quickly skimmed it.

_Snoopy the Beagle was a dog that was never adopted at the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm._

_He had seven siblings named Spike, Belle, Olaf, Andy, Marbles, Molly and Rover._

_As of print, he died four years ago from a farm disease._

Oh great. Another shock.

"S-S-S-Snoopy…" I said shakily. Schroeder looked up. "What's wrong?"

"In this world, Snoopy… is dead…" I squeezed Snoopy, who was crying. I started crying too.

Schroeder hesitated. "Still, at least we know about Snoopy's existence in this world… and, uh, he's right here as well."

I nodded. "Alright, Schroeder. Do you have the spell for us?" He smiled again. "I think so…"

He showed me one of the pages of the book, entitled _Unmaking Spell_.

I frowned. "So someone did this spell against me? To unmake what?" Schroeder shrugged. "We can discuss that later. Read the spell."

_"__Water, fire, earth and air,_

_Water, fire, earth and air,_

_Water, fire, earth and air,_

_Elements that we all share,_

_Walk upon this earth again,_

_Walk upon this earth again,_

_Walk upon this earth again!"_

"So… this is a spell? I would say it's the lyrics to a rock song. Do you need equipment, or anything? And what's the number on the top-right corner for?" I said, pointing at the '14'.

"The stuff and informed is on the opposite page. The number is my handwriting – how long it takes to read the spell averagely."

I turned the page, reading the back.

_- needs; four elements – water, fire, earth and air_

_- side-effects; reappearances same time, same day, same place + goes back in time by five days_

"It doesn't say what it does?" He shook his head. "None of them do. I, myself was going to use this spell to 'unmake' the accident."

"But how do you know it's this one, of all of them?"

"I think it's a variation of this one."  
>"…a variation?" He nodded. "You can edit a spell as you like – change the words or whatever, and the outcome will be different depending on the words. You have to be real skilled to at least somewhat know the outcome. Or real smart."<p>

"Can you do that?"

"Eh… in this notebook, I have a variation of the spell I was going to use." He said, showing me a page.

_"__Water, fire, earth and air,_

_Water, fire, earth and air,_

_Elements that we all share,_

_All in a line that's not divine,_

_Walk upon this earth again,_

_Walk upon this earth again!"_

"Rhyming helps?"

"Yes, it does. I plan to use this because we'll all be in a line, but not exactly a straight line, in the camp, for one of the activities. And in this one, I'm pretty sure a tornado will appear instead of it just… teleporting us."  
>"How do you know? I mean, how did you know about the activities?"<p>

"I've been there before."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? The other you didn't tell us that." He shrugged. "Maybe I went because of your absence. Again, we can discuss that later."

"So… how can we leave?"

"The thing is, with this spell, you can go back to that same place, same time, and that tornado will appear again. If you go into it, you won't go back to your own universe. You'll go back to five days earlier, in this universe, and we'll all forget you… again.

This spell variation also has side-effects. Of course, I can't tell you all of them. In fact, I hoped there would be none. But apparently, you can talk to Snoopy over there, so that's one I can write down."

I frowned. "But I went back eight days, not five." He raised an eyebrow. "Really? Man, this would be a lot easier if I had a talisman…" He scribbled _causes ability to talk to animals that went into tornado and may cause an eight day time-back instead of five_ onto the page of his notebook.

"Another thing, Charlie… we'll discuss more of this later, but whoever did the spell, was one – in your group, and two – probably didn't mean to direct it against you."

I bit my lip. "My usual bad luck."

"At any rate… whoever goes into the tornado goes to a parallel universe where that human doesn't exist. Which is why Snoopy exists - existed." He caught himself. "But normally, an animal wouldn't go in there in the first place, as the tornado should chase the human, not the animal. Is this hurting your head?"

"Yes." I replied honestly. He laughed.

"Alright, well, now I just need to find a spell that won't target me if I come, and gets you both back home…"

He started flipping the pages of the Book of Shadows. I looked over at Snoopy. He was up to the seventh book of _It Was a Dark and Stormy Night_.

"You okay, Snoopy?" He nodded, flipping the page. "Are you sure?" He nodded again, and flipped the page again.

"I think…" He smiled giddily. "Yes, this is perfect!" He showed me the spell, entitled _Alternate Spell;_

_"__People from alternate worlds,_

_People from alternate worlds,_

_Cannot be here, so a portal works well,_

_Cannot be here, so a portal works well,_

_A magical object could direct them back,_

_A magical object could direct them back,_

_To their own land, if they want that,_

_To their own land, if they want that,_

_To their own land, if they want that!"_

"…this is what we need?" He smiled. "It takes twenty-six seconds to say, but we should be fine. Tornados last for fifty-nine seconds. It gets better, though. Flip the page."

_- needs; two elements – water, and earth + a magical portal (the spell will redirect the portal)_

_- side-effects; possible chance of forward time travel (from zero days – ten days)_

"So… you're earth, and I'm water, and that magical tornado portal will reappear?"

Schroeder nodded. "The place the caster chose was secluded. In fact, I was going to do that."

I looked over at Snoopy. He was in tears, reading the last few pages of the last book.

Schroeder slammed the book shut, and put both his book and the Book of Shadows in his bag.

"We can talk in… tomorrow, I guess. I'm almost late for breakfast. Any quick questions?" Snoopy put the last book on the shelf, and sniffed. We started walking out the door.

"Um, just one – where tomorrow?"

"Remember the shack where you found me? Go there at, I dunno, same time you got here."

"Alright… I'll see you around, Schroeder."

"You too, Charlie… Snoopy." He nodded, and walked off, looking back every few seconds.

"Well, Snoop… anything you want to check?" He shook his head. "Are you sure?"

He hesitated, and looked back at the library. Finding out that in this world he was dead must have really gotten to him.

"We need to check something… tonight."  
>I raised an eyebrow. "Why tonight?"<p>

…**…****.**

I checked my Blackberry. "11:06pm…" I muttered. I looked up. "Well, here we are, Snoopy." We were going to break into our own house. The streetlights were on which made it easier to see, but we also had a couple of candles just in case. There were no lights on in the house either, so that could either be a good thing or a bad thing.

"So… any ideas on how to get up there?" "Yes, but I'll have to become different for a moment… sorry… it makes it easier, and I'm more used to it…"  
>I looked inquisitive. "Um, 'different'?"<p>

In a matter of seconds, Snoopy wore a green helmet and goggles. I smiled. "No way…"

"Here comes the World War I Flying Ace, about to break into this top-secret base to find his abducted mechanic…"

It was hard to resist the laughter. Where Snoopy had gotten the clothing, I don't know, but it was certainly gave confidence. And it was also the first time I could hear Snoopy's commentary outloud… certainly a new experience.

"He has memorised every single trapdoor and creaky floorboard… but today, going over shall be the better choice."

"Going over?" Snoopy jumped onto one of the tree branches. "Oh."

He expertly lunged himself ontop of the rooftop without making a sound.

"Good work, Snoop! Go get Woodstock!"

Snoopy jumped over to the other side of the roof, and accidently made a loud 'creak'. The light in Sally's room turned on. "Quickly, Snoop…" I whispered. I quickly hid behind a rock.

"No nests!" He shouted, as he slid back down. His World War I Flying Ace clothing had gone. "Then where's Woodstock?" I asked. Snoopy landed on the ground.

"I don-" He stopped, shocked. "I… I think I do know."

"Where?"

"The most logical explanation… I was the one that protected Woodstock from the stupid cat next door… if it wasn't for me, he would've been…"

My eyes widened, again. There were too many shocks in this world. "You don't mean…"  
>"You said it yourself, Charlie Brown. 'When you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, is the answer.'." He sighed and sniffed, on the brink of tears.<p>

I kneeled, and patted Snoopy. "It'll be okay, Snoop… we're going back soon, remember? We'll see Woodstock there." He sniffed again. "I just can't believe it…"

"HAY!" Yelled a voice from the window. A torchlight narrowly missed us. Snoopy and I quickly ran.

"WHO'S DOWN THERE?!" Sally yelled. We managed to quickly run away before she could flash it down onto us. I shuddered.  
>"Let's go back to the bunker, Snoop… and let's get some sleep…"<p>

…**…****.**

Today was the third day I was stuck in this parallel world. I felt more enlightened, thanks to Schroeder. I'm still shocked that something like magic exists, though – but at least it was an explanation to why we were in this world. It was better that nothing and after all I've been through – of course I believed it.

I walked over to the next field yonder, Snoopy following me from the behind.

Schroeder was sitting at the place where I first found him – behind a rickety old shack.

"Hello, Charlie." He said without turning towards me.

"Um, hello."

"Are you ready to discuss the differences between our world and your world, and find out why they're different?"

"No." I answered honestly. "I just don't understand, Schroeder – I'm just one kid. One kid that, in my world, everyone despised. How could I cause so many differences?"

"That's what we're trying to find out, hey? So, first person. You can choose."

He started flipping pages of his booklet. As he was flicking, I saw one entitled _Sally Brown_.

I frowned. "Did I just see a page called 'Sally Brown?" I asked. "Yes."

"So… you stalk people?"

"Yes."

"Um, alright then…"  
>"I do it so I can find the magic in these people. So, you want to start with Sally, I guess?"<p>

"Uh, yeah, sure…"  
>"Alright! What's the same about her? You know, similarities." He had his pen at the ready.<p>

"Uh, she likes Linus…" He scribbled it down. "That's it?"

"She has the same blue dress?" He scrawled it down again.

"Alright, now the differences."

"Um, Linus likes her back…" Schroeder doodled it down. I realized that this Schroeder wrote things down the same way the other Schroeder would play at the piano. However, this Schroeder would twitch a little because he had to stop constantly…

"She has longer hair now, and is more nicer… and obviously, in this world, she isn't my brother… um, and she actually likes to do her homework?"

He wrote it all down. "Next person, Linus."

We went through every person, and Schroeder never stopped to ask a question – not even when I told him in my world, Lucy was a crabby bossy person, or when I said 'Matt'/Pig-Pen was one of the nicest guys I knew, or when I talked about him. He just nodded and continued writing,

"I think that's everyone, Charlie… anyone I'm forgetting?"  
>I thought for a moment. "I guess there's no point writing about Thibault or Joe Agate… um, what about… Shermy?"<p>

"Is he important in your world?" I shook my head. "Not really, he left our gang after a while, I guess…"

"Alright, I don't have a file on Shermy, but I can quickly write that down as a similarity… and now, after just a quick observation, I think I've figured it all out."

I nearly fell over. "You have?! You haven't even read over it once!"

He grinned. "As I said, I'm very observant. I'll get straight into it. First, Linus. In this world, he's pretty much you, Charlie." I nodded, skeptical. "But in your world, he was the one that always helped you with his problems. And he had a best friend. In this world, he didn't really have any main friends, besides Lucy, who told him false information about the world."

"Oh yeah! I remember that. I was there every time Lucy said a wrong fact."

"That proves my theory, then. You were there to help Linus see Lucy might be lying. Here, he listened to her, and bad things came out of that. The reason why he likes your sister in this world? I can get to that later.

Pig-Pen next. I just have one question: did you ever compliment Ma- Pig-Pen, I mean, on his, ah, dirtiness?"

I nodded, confused. "Yes? One day, he was down in the dumps because how everyone was so rude to him about him being dirty, so I told him that he might have the dirt that someone famous walked on, like Genghis Khan, and…" My eyes lit up. "You don't mean to say…"

Schroeder scribbled in his book. "Yes, I do. That sentence changed everything, Charlie. Pig-Pen was probably about to attempt to get rid of his dirt forever, but you came along and made him calmer."

"But-" "We'll move onto Violet and Patty.

It's clear that in this world, Violet admires you," I blushed. ", but in your world, she only likes you… less than occasionally. Same with Patty. As you became more depressed, I guess at one point Violet thought that it would be a good idea to tease you, and since Patty is her best friend, did the same. However, in this world, Violet and Patty stayed nice – more so with Linus… well, I'll get to that.

Next, Frieda. You said she was nice to you? In return, I'm assuming that you put up with her talk about her 'naturally curly hair'. In this world, no-one listened to her. Not even one. So she took a new look for the better – she's now less of a snob

Now, Sally – you probably were an influence to her, as you were her big brother. The reason she looks different and has a different personality – that was probably because of your – as you said – "wishy-washiness". In your world, she had an opportunity to complain to someone about many things, like homework, but here she didn't so from that spurt out a completely different personality – a better one."

I looked down. "So basically, by existing, I've made the world a worse place."

Schroeder glared. "Charlie, you're joking."

"Why would I be?"

Schroeder sighed. "Pig-Pen became a bully, Linus became unconfident… the list goes on."

"Those are just two examples."

He sighed. "Alright. I'll continue, then. I guess… I'll go to me. According to you, which I guess I have to believe, I'm a musical genius – a piano prodigy that celebrates Beethoven's Birthday. That's got to have been an influence by you. Try to think."

I tried to think. "Well, I guess I was the one that showed you how to play the toy piano… and… wow! I also read you Beethoven's Biography every night!"

Schroeder nodded. "See? Now, in this world, I was just some normal kid that no-one except Lucy paid attention too…" He heaved a sigh.

"I guess we have to go onto Lucy now. From what you told me about Lucy, she was always angry, since she was a child, and always let out that anger on you." I nodded, uncomfortable. "And that was good…?"

"Yes. In this world, Lucy could at times fire up abruptly and become really angry. With you, you were like her big brother. She could vent her frustrations out on you. And this leads to Lucy's incident.

You said that Lucy always comes to lean on my piano, and does the same things she does in this world.

I nodded again. "Every time she said something you disliked, you just continued playing the piano."

Schroeder looked uncomfortable, and looked down. "So… I guess it's obvious now… but I'll say it anyway. Lucy had just 'fired up abruptly' as I said. I had nothing to stop myself… and I lashed out. I really hurt Lucy that day… I somehow managed to break every bone in her body, besides the ones that would kill her, while leaving her arms and legs intact. I don't know how I did it, I just… I was really insane that day."

"I have a question about that… you went to jail for that, right? And you said you visited her. Why would they let you visit her?"

Schroeder looked up, his eyes glistening with tears "In truth, no-one is allowed to visit her. According to the doctors, it's better for her healing. Her family can once a year, Christmastime, and only family can go. The doctors say that she needs to be talked to, otherwise she would go insane. At first they were surprised that once a year was enough, but just went with it – but they're wrong.

I figured out a simple way to visit her. I jumped through the window in the middle of the night. There's a large tree that is surprisingly easy to climb right outside her window.I visited her a few days after I was released. I've visited her every day since. If you don't believe me, we can go see her tonight. I'm going, anyway."

"I would like to see her anyway…" I said. "Would she let me?"

"Of course – in fact, I've talked to her about you. She said that she'd like to see you before you leave."  
>"Wait - you've told her about the undo plan as well?"<p>

"Of course. But now we need to get into the next few people.

You've probably visited the other neighborhood, and are probably wondering why it's, uh, in that state. Well,-"

Snoopy perked up. "There's something going on in the other neighborhood?" He asked.

Schroeder looked over at Snoopy, befuddled. "Wait… you guys _haven't _visited the other neighborhood?"

I shook my head. "No, I can't say I have… why? Is something wrong? Does… this have to do with Peppermint Patty's suicide?"

He hesitated. "More like the other way around."

"What?"

He looked through his bag, and brought out some photos.

"Here's the other neighborhood two years ago."

I looked through the photos. The luscious green place with more builders than our neighborhood was pictured perfectly.

"Just how I remembered it…"

"Anddd… here it is three months ago."

He brought up the photos hesitantly. I stared at them, shocked. The luscious green shrubs looked like as if they had all been slashed by various cats. There were yellow weeds growing out from everywhere, and nearly every building had graffiti on it.

"What… what happened?" I whispered, mortified.

"There's no simple way to say this, Charlie Brown. In your world, from what you've said, Peppermint Patty was one of your best friends. In this world, Peppermint Patty was much like how you described… until the day she committed suicide. Marcie was the only witness – Patty revealed it was all an act – nobody truly loved her, she wasn't pretty, she never thought she was good enough…"

I was horrified. Was my Patty hiding these feelings as well?

"Patty also said that she didn't want to stop Thibault or Joe Agate from hurting anyone anymore. She thought that by dying, they might leave everyone alone. How wrong she was. They both took over that neighborhood – starting gangs and other shit. It was vicious."

"Just… one question… how do you know what Marcie said?"

"She was forced to tell the police what she said. I, uh, heard her."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you did. But… how could I have an affect over a whole neighborhood? I mean, this is me we're talking about. _Me._"

Snoopy put his hand up, and barked to Schroeder to stop him from speaking.

"Charlie, every person in our world would agree you're a blockhead – a wishy-washy blockhead. However, you are also loyal to everything – you don't ever give up. You stick by your friends, no matter how mean they are- we are too you. You technically didn't have an influence over the neighborhood – you had a connection to the person who did."

"Wow… I never thought I would receive a moving speech from my dog…"

"Whatever he said was probably right, Charlie. And… thank you for your help. You probably know where the closest hospital is. Can you meet me there at maybe 11pm?"

"Yeah, of course… as long as Snoopy can come. His ears are superior to ours, and can hear anyone coming. And, um, before I leave, one more question, Schroeder… why did you need all that information?"

"It's another magic thing, Charlie. In every universe, you're the same element. Sometimes, it's hard to discern from one description. Two is better. For example, I would've original assumed Matt was fire, but I forgot all about how he originally was, so he might be earth."  
>"Oh… alright, then." He smiled, and shook my hand. His hand was as cold as ice.<p>

"I'll… see you around, Schroeder."

He waved as I walked off. "You too, Charlie…"

We walked towards the baseball field, but once we were out of sight, veered off into the footpath.

"Um, Charlie, where are we going?"

I checked my pockets, making sure I still had some money. "Going to the toy shop."

Snoopy looked alarmed. "At a time like this?! What could we possibly be-… oh…

…**…****.**

I checked my phone. "10:36pm, Snoop… you know how to climb a tree?"

"Of course." Why would I be surprised?

We climbed the large tree that stood outside the hospital. Snoopy held the toy piano in his mouth, somehow, while I had the sheet music crumpled in my pocket. We managed to make it to a large branch that veered off right outside a window, only slipping a couple of times. It was the only window with the window actually open.

"This must be it, Snoopy." I jumped inside, and immediately heard a familiar, yet very fragile, voice.

"Schroeder! You're ear-"

"I'm not Schroeder." I whispered. Lucy fell silent.

"Who are you then?"

"I'm Charlie. Schroeder said he told you about me?"

Lucy turned on the lamp. She looked horrible. Scars and bandages were all over her face, along with other machinery crowding around her.

"So, you're the Charlie Schroeder said were from a different universe… it's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled. "I'm quite relieved to talk to a new voice. Schroeder's was getting a bit boring!" She laughed silently, and I wasn't sure whether to join in or not. This Lucy was more different than any other person I had met, in this universe, and I have only been in her presence for a couple of seconds.

Another loud thump camp from behind me.

"Is that Sch- oh, that's a cute beagle! That must be Snoopy! What's in his mouth?"

"A toy piano." I said blankly. She looked confused – why wouldn't she?

"A-a toy piano? Why?"

I brought out sheet music, and tossed it to her. "Yo-you can play the piano? And Beethoven, no less! I haven't heard music in ages – and I love Beethoven!"

I shook my head, but smiled. "Schroeder can play it."

She gasped. "What?!"

"At least, in my universe he can." She looked confused. I realized she hadn't frowned yet, but just looked confused or gasped.

"But… even if he did, didn't it take practice?"

"Nope. I remember just showing him a few notes, and he started playing Beethoven. He could probably do the same here. And, uh, in our universe, you don't like Beethoven."

She laughed. "And I guess I'm crabby and bossy as well?"

I scratched my head. "Uh…"

"It's fine, Charlie. I used to be crabby and bossy. I guess if it wasn't for… all this, I would still be a fussbudget."

Another thud came from the window.

"Hey Luce, I've got a-" He stopped when he saw us. "A visitor coming…"

"We came early." I said.

"That's fine, I guess, but…" He gestured to the piano. "What's this?"

"Schroeder remember how I said you were a piano prodigy in our world?"

"Yeah, so? It's not like I can learn in a few minutes… plus, this is a toy piano!"

I smiled, and turned the volume on the piano to low, but audible.

"Alright, I do know something…" I placed the sheet music down. "This is Beethoven. Come kneel."

He sighed. "Why would this work?"

"Do it for me, Schroeder." Said Lucy with joy. "I love Beethoven!"  
>Schroeder immediately sat down.<p>

"Alright, so…" I pointed to Middle C on the music sheet, and then played the note on the piano. _Plink!  
><em>"That's that note. The rest is just up and down. The ones with a hashtag and a 'b' are sharps and flats, which are the black notes, and the top one is for your right hand, and the bottom one is for your left hand." _Plink! Plink!_

"You try!" I said, as if I were talking to three-year-old Schroeder.

He sighed. "I can't believe I'm about to try this… but I can try…"

He looked at the notes, and then aligned his fingers on the piano. He started playing Beethoven's _Fur Elise _perfectly.

"E, D sharp, E, D sharp, E, B, D, C, A…" He muttered in concentration. Lucy sighed dreamily. Charlie smiled. Snoopy danced lightly.

As he finished the song, he smiled. "Wow… that was decent. I felt like I was writing in my notebook, but it felt better without the constant stopping…"

"Decent!?" Lucy yelled. "More than decent! It was amazing!"

Snoopy growled. Lucy covered her hands over her mouth.

"It was great meeting you, Snoopy and Charlie! Slide the piano under the bed!"

Schroeder pushed the piano and the sheet music, and grabbed Snoopy and I. We jumped out of the window before a doctor could come.

We ran to Schroeder's house, and panted.

"I hope the doctors didn't see us…" Schroeder muttered.

"It'll be fine, Schroe. I hope." _'Schroe'? Really? _I thought, but he just nodded.

"I better go to bed quickly. See you around, Charlie. And… thank you, again."

"You're welcome… goodnight." And Schroeder disappeared in the dark.

…**…****.**

I remember Violet stating that they went to Sally's house every second day, and Linus' every other day. They must've went to Sally's house the other day.

I knocked on the door, waited a bit, and Sally opened it.

"Oh, Charlie! How are you?" She laughed, and hugged me again. I forgot to ask Schroeder why in this universe, my sister likes hugging people.

I walked inside, and looked at the analog clock. 10:34am.

Snoopy and I 'met' Franklin, Roy and Eudora, who looked more or less like the originals – maybe Roy looked a bit scrawnier. When I introduced myself to them, I was scared Violet was going to stand up and say 'But you said you've already met them!' – but luckily, she didn't say a word. The rest of the Peanuts gang were there.

Linus greeted me. "So you did come again… thank you, Charlie." I sat down next to Linus and Violet (who blushed).

They all started talking about various things, like how each of the neighborhood was going. I really had nothing to say, so I just listened, like how I normally do in the other world. At least it felt familiar.

Whenever they mentioned the other neighborhood, I perked up, as all I knew about it was Schroeder told me. I learned that Joe Agate and Thibault used to be in separate gangs, but recently joined forces. I also learned that Marcie, Franklin and Roy had to take a bus to their neighborhood, so they wouldn't get beaten up. (Especially Marcie – the gangs were sexist.)

"...and, um, onto some worse news..." Said Sally slowly. I looked up. Another surprise? What could be worse than Joe Agate and Thibault joining forces?

"…Violet said she encountered Schroeder yesterday." I raised an eyebrow, while the rest of the 'gang' gasped, and flooded her with questions.

"What did he say?"

"Did he apologise?"

"Did he hurt you?"

"Guys, I'll tell you what happened if you all shut up…" Everyone hushed down.

"All right, so I was walking along alone…" She glanced at me quickly, scared, and then continued. "And Schroeder came up to me. I immediately went into fighting stance, just in case he'd – you know – punch me. He said that he had… visited Lucy. And…" Violet hesitated. "…he said that she has forgiven him."  
>The Peanuts gang went into uproar.<p>

"HE'S LYING!" Yelled Rerun, fuming.

"THAT CAN'T BE! HE'S NOT EVEN ALLOWED TO VISIT HIM!" Screamed Linus, furious. His eyes were red in anger.

Violet stopped him. "At any rate, I think it's time that… we talked to Schroeder."

Roy nodded. "We definitely need to. That's the first time anyone have talked to him since the accident, unless forced… but how would we talk to him? Who would?"

Everyone slowly looked towards me.

"Um, me?" I asked.

"Yes, of course!" Smiled Patty. "You're probably the bravest of all the people in this gang!" _Me? Brave? _I thought.

"You defended me from Matt, Charlie… I think you can talk to Schroeder – I mean, he didn't beat Violet up!" Linus grinned, his anger departuring for a bit.

Violet looked uncomfortable. "Um, guys, I don't think Charlie is a suitable candidate."

I nodded. "She's right. I don't know him well enough."

Franklin pursed his lips. "He's right. I doubt you even know what Schroeder looks like, do you, Charlie?"

I hesitated, which was a bad move. I forgot not to hesitate… I looked down at Snoopy. "Half-lie." He said.

"I-I've seen a kid with messy blonde hair and a black-and-purple striped shirt…"  
>"That's Schroeder." Linus said venomously, his anger returning.<p>

"Still, we can't let Charlie talk to Schroeder. He just moved here and I don't think it's a good idea, to be honest." Said Violet.

"Alright, fine, but then who'll talk to Schroeder?" Asked Sally.

"I'll do it." Came a gruff voice from the corridor. Everyone turned around, and gasped.

Standing there, leaning on the doorframe, was the boy himself, Schroeder.

…**…****.**

Linus was staring at the boy with the most hated I've ever seen – more than when Violet or Lucy looks at me in the other world.. He stood up, shaking, and clutched his blanket like a weapon – which in a way, was comforting.

"I-I-I-I-I-I…" He stuttered, attempting to sound vicious. His face had become pale.

"Linus, I came here for a simple reason. To apologise."

"How'd you get in?!" Yelled Sally. This sounded more like the Sally I knew. I guess a little bit of them is still in everyone…

"The door was open. I can leave if you want, but you did just say that you should talk to me, so now is better than never I would think."  
>He stepped into the room. "Would you like me to leave, or may I sit?"<p>

Sally looked over at Linus, who were still staring at Schroeder intently. Was Linus sweating?

"S-s-s-s-s-s…sit." He muttered, sitting down himself. Schroeder nodded, and simply sat down on the floor.

"The first thing I have to talk to you about… is… Lucy." He choked up a bit. I wasn't really surprised that, in the end, he cared about Lucy.

"If you're wondering how I visited her, I jumped through the window in the middle of the night. There's a large tree that is surprisingly easy to climb right outside her window.

I visited her a few days after I was released. I've visited her every day since. If you don't believe me, we can go see her today. I'm going, anyway." I noticed Schroeder said the exact same thing he said to me yesterday. I wondered if that was on purpose.

In the end… I really just… want to apologise. To all of you. Can you… you please all forgive me?" It looked like he was about to start crying.

I watched the gang. They all stared at Schroeder. He stared back, all hope in his eyes gone.

"I forgive you." Squeaked a small voice. Everyone turned to Rerun Van Pelt. "I think that if someone asks for forgiveness, and is genuine about it, they deserve that forgiveness. You believe that too, don't you Linus?"

Everyone turned to Linus now. "I… I will forgive you, Schroeder."

Schroeder's eyes glistened with tears. "Th-th…" He stuttered.

Franklin nodded. "They're right." Roy agreed as well.

Patty sighed. "I think we should apologise, too. Whenever we passed your house, we used to give it distasteful looks…"

Violet nodded. "We forgive you, Schroeder." Schroeder nearly started crying. "Thank you so much, guys…" He wiped his tears away.

"I… I don't know what else to say… I mean, would one or two of you like to come tonight? The first time we nearly got caught was yesterday…"

Linus nearly put up his hand, but Rerun cut in. "Linus, we visit Lucy once a year, so we have talked to her. Besides us, she hasn't talked to anyone but Schroeder… if what we assume is true. Which I do, because I've seen the tree." In this world, Rerun seemed more stable than Linus

"I think we should let Violet and Patty go with Schroeder, as they were Lucy's two best friends."

Patty and Violet smiled. "I-if Linus is okay with that…"

Linus nodded sadly, and sighed. "Rerun's right. You two can go with… Schroeder. Thank you for this opportunity, Schroeder, by the way." Linus' speech seemed choppy.

"It's alright. I mean, we've only got a few more days until… how long until camp starts again?"

Eudora frowned. "Um, camp starts the day after tomorrow, Schroeder…"

"WHAT?!" Schroeder and I yelled, and Snoopy barked. How could we forget!

Everyone looked baffled. "Um, is there something wrong with that?" Asked Violet, skeptical. Of course – she had seen me talk to Schroeder earlier.

"Y-y-n-no…" Schroeder coughed. Linus frowned.

"What's wrong with camp, Schroeder? And you, Charlie… you can't even go, Charlie… you don't even go to school yet!" Oh man! He was right! I still had loads of things to discuss with Schroeder.

Schroeder gripped his scarf tightly. "I… guess I think I should tell you guys now…"

"Tell us what?" Asked Franklin, gritting his teeth.

"I don't know how to say this slowly…" Schroeder said, grabbing his scarf and his backpack's strap.

"...I think I can undo not only Lucy's accident, but Peppermint Patty's incident as well."

They all stared at him. They were probably about to kick him out, so I quickly spoke up.

"He's right. He can do it."

They all turned to me. Crap. Was I meant to talk now?! I can't do this! I'm wishy-washy! But that can't be an excuse… in this universe, I'm not wishy-washy.

"I'm… I haven't actually moved here. I've only been here since… the day I met all of you."  
>"But… how?" Asked Sally.<p>

"I know you guys keep track of all the people that move in." Said Schroeder. He knew a lot of things. "You didn't see a moving van, did you?"

Sally frowned. "Well… we assumed we must've missed it."

"Alright, I'm going to skip all the wishy-washy stuff." Linus and I winced. Wait, Linus winced? Of course, I forgot… in this universe, he considered himself wishy-washy…

"There's this thing called magic. Don't laugh." None of them looked like they were on the verge of giggling.

"Each of you have magical potential. I have a book here, in my bag, about magic, called the Book of Shadows. It has many spells like Unmaking and Undoing, which can obviously undo accidents, like the two I mentioned."

Schroeder was met with silence. Roy was the first to speak up. "You're joking, right?"

Schroeder sighed. "I guess… it's time to explain magic.

…**…****.**

"But that defies science!" Said Marcie for the fifth time, as Schroeder had finally finished his explanation on magic.

"Maybe… maybe magic is just a type of science that hasn't been explained yet." Said Schroeder, exasperated. "We've already figured out how to get Charlie back home. I can attempt to fix my mistakes involving Lucy afterwards – and Patty too of course.

"Wait… 'Charlie back home'?' Asked Violet.

"Charlie and Snoopy are obviously not from here. As I said, there was no moving fan. They're… from another universe."

Everything became still.

"I'm surprised the rest of you are taking this so calmly." Spoke up Charlie.

Violet smiled. "What, would we be psycho?" Charlie shrugged. I guess the movies hype it up too much.

"You might be psycho after you hear this…" Charlie muttered.

"So, wait, if Charlie is from another universe, does that mean he's like an alien or something?" Asked Rerun.

Schroeder shook his head, trying to take out his notebook. "No, he's from this neighborhood, just one where he was born – one where he exists. You could call that World #1, and this one World #2."

"Why can't this one be #1?" Asked Rerun, perplexed.

"This world has one less person, that being Charlie. His world has one more person, that being Charlie. So his is one more ahead of ours." He finally pulled his notebook out of his bag, and took out a pen.

"So… we need to get Charlie back to his universe, right? How do we do that?" Asked Franklin.

"We've got that covered. We plan to do that at camp… which I forgot started in two days." Said Schroeder.

Schroeder flipped to a page in his book that said 'Sally Brown'.

"You stalk us?" Asked Sally. Schroeder sighed.

"Again, I'll give it to you straight. Yes, in a sense, I stalk you. Trying to figure out your elements. I've gotten some. Sally, you're a fire from what I've figured out."

"A fire…" She asked, mystified.

"You all have an element. I've nearly figured out most of you. Of course, that's because Charlie helped. You're the same element in all universes – two different descriptions of the same people are better than one."

"So… in the other universe, we exist as well?" Asked Roy.

"Yes, but I rather not say the descriptions. Some are… less and more than pleasant."

"Alright…" Sighed Violet, even though it sounded like she longed to hear more about herself. "But how are we going to Charlie to camp? It'll take about an hour to-"

"Seventy-five minutes." I cut in.

"Yeah, seventy-five minutes to walk to the actual camp. How is he going to get there? It's not like he can stow away on the bus… especially along with Snoopy!"

Snoopy's ears shot up. "What is it?" I asked. He smiled, and said one word.4

"Stan."

…**…****.**

We spent the whole of yesterday just talking.

Talking with the Peanuts, talking with Schroeder… I nearly bumped into Matt, but managed to avoid him.

We decided to leave everything except the rations in the bunker. I had no money, since I had bought the toy piano, but Schroeder gave me some. I wanted to protest, but I couldn't. I needed it for the taxi.

Violet and Patty went to see Lucy two nights ago. Snoopy went with them, (as a guard dog), and Schroeder played the piano. Lucy was overjoyed to see them.

Yesterday, Linus and Rerun went last night. Again, Snoopy went with them, (as a guard dog), and again, Schroeder played the piano. Linus wasn't afraid to admit he cried when he saw her.

We went to the place where I used to see taxicabs all the time. Snoopy had his Beagle Scout uniform, and his backpack seemed heavy, but he was carrying it as if it were a feather. I didn't know what was in the backpack – he left after he returned from the hospital, and I was asleep by the time he came back with whatever was in the backpack.

I saw the taxi with Stan in it, smiled, and knocked on the door. He unlocked it, and I hopped in.

"Well, what a surprise! The barber's son! I haven't received a haircut for a month or so… I should be going soon!" He guffawed. I smiled.

"Hiya, Stan. We missed the bus. Could you drive us maybe right outside the camp?" I asked, handing him the same amount of money as five days ago.

He slammed his foot on the pedal, and we started driving.

"So last week, you go a week early, and now you miss the bus?" He laughed. I attempted to look sheepish.

As last time, Stan made light conversation. I joined in this time.

"And here we are!" He said, smiling.

"Thank you, Stan… and could you do me a favour?"

"Uh, yessir?"

"When you see my dad, don't mention me. It distracts him." I said, hoping I sounded convincing.

He laughed as Snoopy and I hopped out of the car. "Whatever you say, sir! See you around, Charlie Brown!"  
>And with that, he drove off.<p>

I looked over at Snoopy. "Do you happen to know a place where we can sleep?"

Snoopy grinned. "I know just the place."

…**…****.**

As if it were pure coincidence, Schroeder said that the whole Peanuts gang were in Group #3, not including Sally and Eudora, as last time. Roy, Marcie and Franklin were replacing the slots of Pig-Pen/Matt, Peppermint Patty and Lucy.

I obviously thought that was suspicious, but Schroeder told me not to worry about it. Another mystery unsolved.

He had to leave for canoeing, so I followed Snoopy to the place where he said we could sleep.

We went behind a small cabin, and he started digging. When he thought he had made a big enough hole, he told me to climb in.

"Is this… a mineshaft, Snoopy? The abandoned mineshaft?"

"Yes. This place is a dead end, which is good for us. Hopefully we don't run into gravel or spiders."

I sighed, and clambered down. "How are we going to get food?" Asked Snoopy.

"Schroeder's going to give us some, Snoopy. We just have to wait it out until night."

He nodded, and fell asleep. Of course.

…**…**

This was it. Tonight was the night.

We had survived off Schroeder's cold bacon and eggs the other days – now it was time to emerge, and hopefully get back home.

We clambered up the dirt. It was 8:08pm, according to my phone.

"It's 8:08pm, Snoop… just on time." He yelped.

"No we're not! You were ten minutes late because of my Beagle Scouts!"

My eyes widened. "You're right!" We ran to the edge of the camp as quick as we could. We just saw Schroeder and Violet going in, who were both looking around anxiously.

We ran around the tents, and ducked inside. "Look! There they are!" I pointed. They were at the end of the dirt path.

"Violet! Schroeder!" I yelled. They turned around, and both smiled.

"Charlie! You're here!" Violet ran up and hugged me. I blushed again.

"We're going to walk with Violet until the edge of the map place." I nodded. "Fine with me."

"Thibault and Joe Agate were causing some trouble before - they nearly made us start late. Sadly, they didn't get caught."

I shrugged. "Would've been better for us - we were late because in World #1, Sno- some people made all the groups start late."

As we walked, one thing came to my mind which I hadn't asked Schroeder about.

"Schroeder… who did the spell?"

"Um… you mean the one in your world?"

"Yes."

Schroeder hesitated. "As I said, Charlie, the person who did the spell… the caster… probably wasn't aiming at you. Of course, they might've… but that's unlikely."  
>"That wasn't the question, Schroeder." Interjected Violet.<p>

He sighed. "Of course. I can't tell you who did it, Charlie, as I only know one person in that group of ten that knows magic – and that person is me. However, I don't see any reason why I would use an unmaking spell in that world…" He mused.

"I guess I'll have to figure it out when I get there." I said.

I sighed, as I thought about all the people that I would hopefully meet. Our Pig-Pen, our Schroeder, my Peppermint Patty, our Linus… had they sent a search party for us? We probably wouldn't time travel… but what if it happened anyway? Would they have sent a search party, or would it be like it never happened? With my luck, we would be gone for ten days…

Snoopy barked. We stopped, and looked up. The path ahead looked clear.

"What's wrong, Snoopy?"

"Look at the map." He said.

"Uh, he says to look at the map." I translated.

"Huh. He's right. This path isn't the right way. We have to turn right to turn to that mountain you said. That's weird… we didn't go there last time I was here…"

"We thought that was weird too. The mountain is pretty dangerous."

We continued walking in silence. At last, we finally arrived to the mountain. The large teardrop rock was there, along with the blueberry bush.

"Alright… if we want to meet the tornado, Schroeder, we should through this bush. There's a ramp that leads down." He nodded, and got ready.

"Well… I guess this is goodbye, Violet."

She nodded sadly. "Will you return?"

I looked over at Schroeder. He shrugged.

"I might." I decided.

"In that case…" She pulled me close to her, and kissed me.

On the lips.

I was dumbfounded. We kissed for maybe a full minute, before Snoopy barked and Schroeder coughed.

We pulled away, blushing.

Schroeder was smirking, and Snoopy was giggling.

"Go… g-goodbye, Charlie…" She said, blushing. She was about to walk along the mountain, when she yelped, and ran back.

"Here…" she pulled something out of her pocket. It was… a purple ball. A violet ball.

"Give this to the other Violet. She might need it. Goodbye, Schroeder and Snoopy. Goodbye, Charlie…" She gave me another peck, and quickly jogged off.

I turned around to Schroeder and Snoopy, who were laughing. I blushed again.

"Let's go, guys…"

We walked into the prickly blueberry bush, Snoopy in the lead.

"You sure this is right?" Asked Schroeder. I nodded. "Of course. We went up here earlier. By the way, what time does the tornado appear, Schroeder?"

"Hm… the best time to cast it is in the middle of the night, 12am. So that's probably wh-"

"AUGH!" Snoopy yelled.

"Snoopy!" He was clawing at the ground – he must've thought he was about to go on the plane, but nearly fell off the cliff instead. I grabbed him just as he fell down.

He started whimpering, and I slid along the dirt, the prickles from the bush tingling me.

"Schroeder, a little he-"

He grabbed onto my legs, but it was too late. Snoopy, Schroeder and I fell down the cliff. The last thing I saw was my head heading head-first for a jagged rock.

…**…**

"Eugh…" I moaned. I looked around. It was nearly pitch black darkness, but I managed to see the bodies of Schroeder and Snoopy. They seemed unconscious.

I shook them awoke.

"Ack…" Schroeder looked around, and pulled out his torch.

"No injuries… just a little bit of scratches." He said, looking at me and Snoopy. "Do I have any?"

"Nope…" I looked up. The blueberry bush was up there.

"I fell onto a jagged rock…" Snoopy whimpered. "Sorry, guys… my bad footing…"

"Snoopy apologises." I said. Schroeder patted him on the back. "It's fine… Snoopy… what's the time, Charlie?"

I took out my phone, rubbing my head, and turned it on.

11:51pm.

"GOOD GRIEF!" I yelled, leaping up. Schroeder and Snoopy leapt up to.

"W-what's wrong?" They asked.

I looked up, pure fear in my eyes.

"We have nine minutes."

We ran – sprinted – as fast as we could. We followed across the mountain, avoiding the rocks jagging out of it, and we jumped over the logs.

Too add insult to injury, it started raining. Heavily.

I scurried along the twigs and the large leaves, jumping over rocks and boulders, Snoopy next to me and Schroeder right behind me.

The rain was thumping, wetting me to the core. I checked my Blackberry. 11:59pm.

"You're joking…" I muttered.

We continued sprinting. The rain became louder, and lightning crashed.

"YOU SURE YOU GOT THIS, CHARLIE?!" Yelled Schroeder over the wind.

"I HOPE SO!" I yelled back. Snoopy pointed to go deeper into the forest. I obliged.

Schroder checked his watch "THIRTEEN SECONDS!"

Snoopy yelped in excited, and pointed to the forest. I squinted, and saw… "IT'S THE TREE!" I shrieked, and nearly laughed. Thank goodness for that distinctive sharp point!

Schroder nodded. "STRAIGHT TO THE MOUNTAIN!" He glanced at his watch. "TWO SECONDS!"

Two… one… _whirr…_

"I HEAR IT!" Barked Snoopy.

"WE HAVE FIFTY-NINE SECONDS!" Screeched Schroeder.

We ran, jumping over logs and darting past trees. I climbed on top of one of the particularly larger boulders (which we had used to make our shelter in the other World #1), and as soon as I stood up, the tornado fell from the sky – literally, like a nail being pushed into wood. I fell down, yet stayed on the rock.

I helped Schroeder and Snoopy up. "D-Do you have the spell?" I said, shaking. "Of course." Schroeder pulled out two crumpled pieces of paper from his pocket, and passed one to me. I clutched it the way Linus would hold his blanket.

"You ready?" Asked Schroeder. I nodded, more frightened than I have ever been in my whole life – again. But, I put away my wishy-washiness, and stood up on the rock.

He checked his watch. His eyes widened. "Twenty-one seconds!"

We looked down at the paper, and repeated the spell instantaneously.

_"__People from alternate worlds,_

_People from alternate worlds,_

_Cannot be here, so a portal works well,_

_Cannot be here, so a portal works well,_

_A magical object could direct them back,_

_A magical object could direct them back,_

_To their own land, if they want that,_

_To their own land, if they want that,_

_To their own land, if they want that!" _We said, as fast as we could.

The tornado started flashing… purple?

"GOODBYE, CHARLIE AND SNOOPY!" Yelled Schroeder. He hopped off the rock, and ran a couple of feet away.

"JUMP ON THREE!" He yelled. We nodded.

"Ready?" I asked Snoopy.

He nodded.

"Three, two, one… JUMP!" Yelled Schroeder.

We leapt of the rock, and jumped through the air. The flashing portal came towards us, and we were about to be swallowed-

"OOF!" I grunted. A figure had pushed into Snoopy and I. The purple tornado flashed and disappeared.

"NO!" Schroeder screamed. Our only chance! Gone! What had happened?!

The figure that had pushed into Snoopy and I… where did it come from? I shook my head, shaking the leaves out. The figure was lying in the twigs.

"Where did it come from?" Asked Snoopy, getting up.

Schroeder ran over to us, and helped us up.

"What-what is that?"

The figured moaned. We stepped back, shocked.

_|…_ said a voice.

Snoopy's ears perked up. "What?" He whispered.

But it couldn't be him. The figure was far too big for that.

He, she or it stood up, and groaned again, and then it spoke.

"Ugh… Woodstock, are we here?"

I gasped, the familiar voice flowing through my head.

No way.

No _freaking _way.

Schroeder turned the torchlight on, his hand shaking.

The figure smiled when he saw us.

There, with Woodstock perched on his shoulder, was someone I would never expect to see here.

Linus Van Pelt.


End file.
